A Beautiful Disaster
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: A brokenhearted Sonny & an independent Alex are now 18 & looking to move on in their lives. They come from different lifestyles but they soon find out how close they really are, and realize they have a chance at falling in love. C ,2010
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

Trailer: .com/watch?v=SnKL8xA91Q0

**Chapter 1**

Sonny got dressed and grabbed her sweater off of Chad's floor. Last night was one of the worst mistakes she made. She couldn't believe she let it get that far with him; she never planned to go there with him, and to give herself to him. Sonny tiptoed to the door, trying not to wake Chad.

"Where are you off too?" Chad said, waking up before she could leave the room.

"To the studio..." Sonny said.

"I might meet you there later, but I'm not sure yet. I have the day off so I may just stay here today."

"Alright." Sonny wasn't disappointed; she was getting use to Chad blowing her off lately. But right now she didn't care; she was just focused on her huge mistake. The actress sent a glance at Chad and then left his room. She walked down the hall of his mansion and the housekeeper greeted her.

"Hello, Miss. Munroe," the middle-aged woman said, being polite.

"Hi." Sonny managed to say quickly. She rushed to the front door and pulled it open. She closed it loudly behind her as she walked out. A huge breath that she had been holding in escaped her, and she sighed.

_What did I do?_ She thought.

Sonny loved Chad, and everyone knew it but she also knew she wasn't ready to have sex with him. She stumbled her way down the driveway and walked toward her car, which she had gotten for her birthday from Chad himself. The actress opened the door and threw herself in the seat, sighing again. She leaned her head back on the seat, briefly staring out the windshield. Moments later, she put the key in and started her car. The car sped away from Chad's house making a screeching sound.

Meanwhile 

"Alex!" Justin yelled, pulling his face up from the ground.

Alex rolled her eyes running toward the ball of magic that was sitting on the stone. She was kind of happy she went through all of this on vacation last year; it got her prepared for the real thing, except this time she had Max to worry about too. At first Alex didn't want to win. She convinced herself Justin was going to win, but when the actual wizard competition started, she was determined to be the family wizard. After the competition, it wouldn't do her much good anyway because she already made a deal with her dad, that if she wanted to leave home it was either for college or to pressure a job. Jerry's reason for that was Alex needed discipline. The family was all shocked when Alex decided on going to California for college.

She felt herself get caught in a tornado as she started spinning around. "Max!" she screamed.

"Sorry!" he yelled, letting up on the spell causing her to fall onto the ground with a thump. She was in pain but got right back up, wanting that magic. She ran past Max and shot a spell from her wand causing him to somewhat freeze like an icicle. Max could barley move. He sighed as he waited for the spell to wear off. Alex thought back to the wizard competition between her and Justin that they had on vacation. She repeated the spell she had used and started floating on some water getting close to the magical ball of energy. She stopped her spell and landed right in front of it. She stared at it, and glanced back at Justin who was running up behind her. Alex was trying to double think this, wondering if it's what she really wanted but as Justin came closer, it made it harder for her to focus. She stuck out her hand, and it touched the magic. It flowed up her arm and into her and she jumped up and down. She wasn't sure if she was completely happy with it, but she was jumping around as if she were anyway.

"I won!" Alex shouted. She looked up at Jerry who had a smile on his face.

"Congratulations," Justin said, a bit torn up that he lost. He barley glanced at her and just stormed off. Alex sighed. She hated his reaction...as much as she loved to annoy her brothers, she didn't want Justin to hate her.

"Justin..."

He turned around to look at her and he smiled, even though he was upset he didn't win, he was still proud of his sister. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You did it. I knew you could," he whispered, hugging her back.

Alex smiled and felt someone hug her from behind. Max joined in on the hug and Alex laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be able to." They broke the hug and Alex turned around to look at her younger brother.

"Thanks Max," she said, lightly hitting him in the back of the head.

Jerry walked down and met them.

"I'm so proud of you, Alex."

Alex nodded at him and smiled.

Jerry looked at Alex, waiting for her to zap them out of the battlefield. Alex waved her wand and they slowly disappeared from the field and appeared in their living room.

Theresa looked at them eagerly. "So?"

"Alex won," Justin said, his voice rough. He was proud of her, but very disappointed in himself and slightly depressed.

"Oh my god, she actually won..." Theresa said, more shock in her voice than excitement.

"Why is it that nobody thought I could win?" Alex asked.

They all shot her a look and she nodded. "Good point."

They began to discuss everyone's plans and the room erupted in conversation. Justin talked about colleges; Max talked about how he was still stuck in high school; and Alex was silent. As much as she hated school, she had her heart set on one in particular in California. Jerry handed them their envelopes that held their acceptances or rejections inside. Alex only applied to one, the one she wanted to go to. She tore open the letter, and Justin did the same to the only letter he received from the 10 colleges he applied to. They both smiled and at the same time and shouted.

"I'm in." They glanced at each other and exchanged letters.

They both stared at the letters shocked; they wound up applying for the same college.

"Hey, at least you'll be together," Jerry said, thinking it wasn't that bad. At least they'd have each other.

"I was trying to get away from him, not go to college with him," Alex groaned.

"Alex..." Theresa warned, causing the wizard to roll her eyes.

She grabbed her letter back from Justin's hands and looked it over again, realizing she should start packing if she wanted to leave soon. She glanced down at her letter one more time; she was excited to go to Beverly Hills Community College.

Sonny stormed down the halls of the studio. She had been trying to get a hold of Chad for the last three hours. It wasn't unlike him to do this; it was actually typical of him. She had just finished doing an episode of So Random and she really needed to talk to Chad about what happened last night. She knocked on his dressing room door, awaiting an answer but it didn't come. Sonny could hear music coming from inside his dressing room. She rolled her eyes and knocked again. Still no answer. She grabbed the knob and twisted it. The door slowly opened and what she saw made her heart crack. She felt like she was falling off a ten story building, with no one to catch her when she fell. This pushed her hard over the edge and she just wanted to yell at him.

"What's going on?" Sonny yelled, shocking Chad. He jumped away from the girl he was kissing and gave Sonny his 'innocent look'. Sonny studied her and recognized her from Mackenzie Falls.

The girl looked as shocked as Sonny was.

"Nothing..." Chad said, attempting to get out of it.

Sonny raised her eyebrows, wondering how stupid Chad thought she really was.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. He told me he was single," the girl said, getting up from the couch.

"How long has this been going on?" Sonny asked, as she folded her arms.

"We've been dating for a week," the girl said shyly. Sonny didn't blame her. She looked at Chad, glaring holes through him.

"Sonny relax, I was going to tell you..." Chad said, trying to make things better, thinking his charm would erase everything.

"When? Before or after you slept with her?" The girl looked at Sonny, realizing why Sonny was hurting so much.

"We didn't..." the girl began, but cut herself off. Sonny looked at her and connected their eyes. She was defiantly Chad's type, dark, long hair, brown eyes, and good shape and beautiful. Sonny took a step toward Chad and tore off the necklace he gave her for her 18th birthday. She chucked it at him, and it fell to the ground. He was about to say something but Sonny stormed off, slamming the door behind her. She sighed, remembering that she was forgetting something.

She opened the dressing room door again and glared at Chad, "It's over!" She slammed the door once more and took off to her own dressing room. She hurried inside of it, and the tears started falling down her cheeks as she made her way over to her desk that she had put in there a few months ago. She searched through the drawers and pulled out the mail Marshal gave her earlier. A letter arrived at the studio earlier, causing Marshal to warn her that personal mail doesn't get sent to the studio, just fan mail. She started to open the envelope, which read Beverly Hills Community College on it. She took out the page inside the envelope and began to read it. A small but broken smile crept onto her face. Her eyes scanned over the words "you have been accepted" about ten times, taking it all in. She filled out the application to apply a couple of months ago. She wasn't sure she was going to take a break from the show then, but now she knew she wanted to.

Sonny folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket as she stood up. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and rubbed her eyes. The actress made her way out of the dressing room and toward Marshal to tell him the news.

**A/N:** It's slightly AU, and doesn't follow the timeline of the show...and just to let you know in the story they are both 18 now (the same age I was when I started University courses , not like you needed to know that ha-ha). I hope you like it ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come in," Marshal said, looking up from his desk and watching the door as it opened.

Sonny's eyes were red from crying and she looked like a mess. Marshal looked at her with concern written on his face.

"Sonny, you okay?"

Sonny ignored his question and handed him the college acceptance letter. He scanned it over, looking up at her every once and a while.

"I'd like to take time off..." Sonny mumbled, her voice cracking.

"Okay..." Marshal was slightly confused but dug out some papers anyway.

"I need you to sign here," he said, pointing to a sheet that would give him permission to hire a replacement when she was gone.

Sonny grabbed the pen out of Marshal's hand and scribbled her signature.

"What brought this on?" Marshal asked.

Sonny shrugged. "I just need time away..." She walked toward the door.

"What about Chad?" Marshal asked, clueless about their break-up.

"We broke up," Sonny mumbled, and walked out of the office. The actress made her way to her dressing room to pack for college.

"Hey Sonny, I heard what happened..." Tawni said when Sonny entered their room.

"Already?"

Tawni nodded. "Zora told me."

"Figures," Sonny said. Zora knew everything and nobody wanted to ask exactly how she did it. Sonny began to go through her clothing and Tawni looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" Tawni asked, actually showing some concern for once.

"Leaving...I got into college." Sonny was hurting inside, but she was excited to get away and start new somewhere else.

"Let me get this straight, you're leaving fame for school?"

"Yes, because believe it or not Tawni, not everything is about fame." Sonny rolled her eyes.

Tawni removed her attention from Sonny, and looked at herself in the mirror as usual.

"Oh well, at least I'll have my room back," Tawni said, excitement in her voice.

Sonny sighed and continued to pack. "I'll be coming back when the semester's over."

"Oh, way to ruin my happiness."

Sonny ignored her and continued to get everything ready, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Justin and Alex walked into the airport accompanied by their parents, and Max.

"Why can't I just transport us there?" Alex whispered to her dad.

"Alex, you have to learn that you can't and shouldn't use magic for everything," Jerry said, in a stern voice.

"I agree with dad; this is why I should've won," Justin said, putting his luggage on the luggage carrier.

"Shut up!" Alex said, glaring at her brother, following his actions with her luggage.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you..." Alex said, walking toward the airport security.

"Same goes for you," he mumbled.

The nudged each other as they made their way through security. As Alex went through the metal detector, it buzzed and she rolled her eyes. "You have to be kidding me." The security guard looked at her waiting for her to empty her pockets. She shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled out some cash and her cell phone. The guard took them and placed them in a box which he slid to the other side of the alarm bars. Alex went through again and it went off once more. The guard glanced at her and looked down at her belt, thinking that's what set it off.

"Seriously!"

Alex slipped off her belt and handed it to the guard, who threw it into the plastic box.

"Try again," he said. His voice was deep and stern.

She walked through again, and the alarms beeped; it was becoming like a pattern.

"We'll have to search you," the security guard said. Alex rolled her eyes but then her eyebrows shot up, as she remembered her wand was in her boot.

_Crap..._she thought, trying to figure out a way to get out of it.

She shot a look to her dad and Justin and they caught on, widening their eyes as well. Alex knew that the only way she was going to get out of it is if she used magic. In this particular situation, she was glad she became the family wizard. Now she was powerful enough to not always use a wand. She thought back to the spell where she could freeze time. She smiled and then frowned as she remembered the spell required you to do it on one leg. She rolled her eyes and lifted one of her legs hoping on the other. The security guard looked at her weird but under her breath she whispered the spell and everything become frozen. She managed to reach down and pull the wand out of the boot that was on the leg that wasn't supposed to touch the ground.

"This sucks..." she mumbled as she hopped over to Justin, who was frozen in an odd position. She stuck the wand in his pocket and felt her leg cramp. She hurried back, hopping carefully making sure she didn't put her leg on the ground. She made her way underneath the security alarm and sighed, proud of herself. The wizard placed her foot on the ground breaking the spell.

Alex walked through and smiled at the security guard. He looked at her confused as to why it didn't go off again. The guy handed her the plastic box that her belongings were in, and she snatched it out of his hand and put her belt back on and shoved her cash and cell back into her pocket.

"What'd you do?" Justin asked, grabbing his carry on bag.

"Check your pocket," Alex said, with a sly smile.

Justin put his hand in his pocket and felt the tip of the wand stab his hand. "You froze time!" he whispered loudly.

"Relax...everything turned out fine didn't it?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "For now..."

Alex picked up her bag and headed to the gate to get on their plane. They handed the girl their tickets, and Jerry and Theresa stopped there, not wanting too. It was hard for them to let go. They talked about how happy they'd be having Alex get out of the house, but they would miss her. Justin hugged their parents and Alex smiled, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"Call us!" Theresa said.

Alex nodded and briefly hugged them. Their parents watched them go as they walked through the gate and onto the plane.

Sonny walked out of the studio with her sunglasses on, hiding her red eyes; she had been crying again. She decided to wear something cute, and before she left, she had changed her hair up a bit. It was now brown, with blonde highlights, and a few black lowlights. She opened the door of the cab, deciding it'd be best to take a cab to the college than a limo. Now that Chad was out of her life, she wanted to go back to the Sonny she was before she met him. She slid into the cab and the driver turned around and smiled at her.

"Where to Miss?" he asked politely.

"Beverly Hills community College, please."

The guy nodded and turned back around, beginning to drive. Suddenly Sonny's cell phone went off, Moo sounds filling the car. She flipped open her phone and sighed into it.

"Good you picked up, look I made a huge mistake. I love you, not her...she wasn't even my type, babe."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "What part of over didn't you understand? You broke my heart Chad. A stupid apology won't make it better." She flipped her phone closed, hanging up on Chad.

"Boy troubles?" the driver asked.

"You have no idea..." Sonny mumbled, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She leaned her head on the seat and took in some deep breaths, trying to prevent herself from crying again. She closed her eyes, letting her body rest.

"Miss, we're here."

Sonny snapped out of her relaxation and leaned forward handing the cab driver some cash.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She grabbed her luggage and stumbled to the down the lot and up to the college doors.

"Let me get that for you," a guy said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She studied him for a second. He was her height, short dark hair, brown eyes and an intense smile. Normally she'd think a guy like that was cute, but this time she didn't feel any excitement click in. But she was happy she had met somebody in this huge place.

"I'm Owen," he said as they walked through the halls.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sonny."

They reached the office and he smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Sonny. Good luck; freshman year is the hardest. Maybe I'll see you around." He walked away and headed down a hall.

She shoved herself and her bags through the office door and the lady looked up from her phone and looked at Sonny.

"Can I help you?" she asked, politely.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how we get our room numbers."

"There's a sheet posted on the window. Look for your name and find your room number."

Sonny nodded and made her way into the hall and toward the window. She hated huge buildings and schools.

She glanced at the list and finally found the M section.

_Munroe, Sonny: Room 112_

_Now the hard part is finding it..._ she thought, wishing it'd be a lot simpler.

She headed down the halls making her way to her destination.

Later that night

"Move your arm!" Alex whispered, trying to shove Justin's arm off of the arm rest.

"There's enough room for you to put your arm on as well," he mumbled, hoping that this flight would go by fast.

"No there's not; you keep shoving mine off," Alex said, beginning to get grumpy from the long day she's has had. She needed some rest, but she wasn't comfortable sleeping on the plane. She leaned her head on the back of the seat she was sitting in and her eyes began to close. She couldn't push away sleep any longer, but this just meant if she fell asleep, she'd be grumpy when she got there. She didn't care. She slowly and calmly fell asleep.

The plane slightly rattled, waking Alex up. She pried her head off of Justin's shoulder and nudged him.

"Ew, get off of me."

"You were laying on me," Justin said, aggravated that he had to sit beside Alex.

"Well next time I do that, wake me up," Alex said, rubbing her eyes; still slightly grumpy.

"You're the heaviest sleeper; I can never wake you up," he mumbled, focusing on his Nintendo DS.

"Just push me out of the seat next time." Alex made herself laugh, but Justin didn't even loosen up.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Look I'm not happy to be stuck with you either."

The pilot came across the intercom ordering everyone to slowly unbuckle their seatbelts and take their luggage out of the small compartments above their seats. Alex got up out her seat, retrieved her luggage and started following people out of the plane. Justin was close behind and gave her a glare.

"Alex wait up..." he said.

Alex managed to get a cab even though it was late and already night time. She shoved her luggage in the trunk, and then shoved herself in the back seat. Justin gently placed his luggage in the trunk and got into the front seat.

"Where are you off too?" the cab driver asked.

"Beverly Hills Community College," Justin said nicely, while Alex just ignored the driver.

"Must be a popular place today; I drove a lot of people there today," The cab driver said, glancing at Justin.

"Classes start next week," Justin said. Alex shoved her earphones in ignoring the people around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 3**

Alex stood in the office of the college playing with her iPod, waiting for Justin to get the information he needed. She sighed, getting impatient and walked out of the room. Heading over to the list of names (telling you what room you're in), she found her name and read off her information.

Russo, Alex: Room 330

She looked underneath her name, and clenched her jaw as she read Justin's room number. The wizard stormed back into the office and looked down at the secretary.

"I am not sharing a room with him!" Alex said. She went to college to get away from her family, not share a dorm room with her brother.

"I'm sorry, but siblings are usually grouped together."

Justin rolled his eyes, not wanting to share a room with Alex. "I really don't want to share a room with her," he mumbled.

Alex smiled slyly, wanting to use magic to get what she wanted, as usual. Just as she was about to secretly pull out her wand, the secretary reached over for a list of room assignments.

"Look, I only have one room that has a spot left," the lady said, looking down at her list. "Since it already has a girl assigned to it, I'd have to assign you to it." The lady looked up at Alex.

Alex sighed. "So, he gets the room all to himself. That's not fair."

"Young lady, I'm sorry but I can't put him in a room with a female, unless they are siblings. It's either room 112, or the room you're in."

Alex nodded, giving in. "Fine, a room away from him is better than nothing."

The secretary handed Alex a key to room 112. Alex sent Justin a small smile and stormed out of the office, lugging her bags with her.

"Thank you," Justin said to lady, who smiled at him.

Justin rushed out of the office as fast as he could, to catch up with Alex.

"You could've waited for me."

Alex stopped walking and turned to look at her brother. "Are you going to follow me around the whole time we're here?"

"No...I...just thought it'd be a good idea if we knew where each other's dorm rooms were located," Justin said, thinking ahead in case of an emergency.

Alex turned around and continued walking, looking at room numbers as she did so, ignoring her brother.

Sonny looked around her room as she sat on her bed, deciding where to put stuff. The room was a fair size. The walls were a medium shade of blue. There was a desk on both sides of the room, and a TV located on a shelf against the wall with the front door was in. The room was kind of roomy to Sonny. She was just happy to be away from the studio. She glanced over at the empty bed, close to hers and was hoping she'd get a roommate. Sonny was feeling kind of lonely. She wanted to meet someone outside of fame; someone who seemed normal compared to her. The actress stood up and began to unpack things, placing her clothes in one of the vacant dresser against the right wall. Soon her one bag was empty, and she began to unpack her second one.

Alex smiled as she found her room number. She fiddled with the doorknob, causing Sonny to stop unpacking and glance at the door.

"Okay, I'll remember where it is because there's a fire extinguisher beside it," Justin said as Alex opened the door to her room.

"Has anyone told you you're kind of stupid?" Alex said to Justin, smiling at him. His smile fell off of his face as he finally clued in.

Alex walked into her room glancing over at Sonny, who smiled awkwardly. Alex shifted and looked at her brother again. She rolled her eyes and closed the door on him, not wanting to hang out with him any longer than what she had.

Alex walked over to her bed, dragging her feet, still exhausted. As she sat her bags down on her bed, she looked over at Sonny again, who had continued to unpack. She was shocked at how beautiful -this girl she was looking at -was. Sonny reached into her bag, glancing up at Alex, realizing she was looking at her.

"Hey..." Sonny said, slightly taken off guard. Alex smiled nervously and Sonny felt herself smile in return. She looked at the wizard and wondered why she thought her smile was amazing.

Alex managed to focus less on Sonny, and more on her words. "Hey."

Sonny walked over to Alex and stuck out her hand. "I'm Sonny."

The actress was still stuck in her Wisconsin days, and greeted most people like this. Alex looked down at Sonny's hand and smiled. She placed her hand in Sonny's lightly shaking it, holding back a laugh as she did so.

"I'm Alex."

They looked at each other for a moment, and Alex realized their hands were still connected. She slowly let go of Sonny's hand, letting it fall.

Sonny sent Alex another smile and walked over to her bed. As she did that, she glanced at herself in the mirror, realizing she was still wearing her sunglasses. She slowly removed them while she continued to look in the mirror. She was happy that her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore. She sat her sunglasses on top of the dresser and went back to her bag. Alex studied her, actually wanting to get to know her more. Sonny's smile had pulled her in; Sonny's energy in general was pulling her in. Sonny looked up at Alex again, feeling the wizard's eyes on her.

Sonny smiled once again, not sure what to say. Alex studied Sonny's smile. She noticed there was something more behind it; it was as if the smile was just thrown on her face for show. Sonny ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Alex looked into her eyes, seeing a hint of sadness. Sonny took in a deep shallow breath, pulling herself together. She knew Chad was nothing to cry over but she still wanted too, but right now she pushed her want aside. Alex studied her roommate a bit more, and she got the feeling that she had seen her before. Her mind wondered for a while and then she realized where she knew her from; the show So Random, which she wasn't a huge fan, but had watched it occasionally with Max.

"So...where you from?" Sonny asked, making Alex jump. Sonny's voice shocked her, in the complete silence.

"New York," Alex mumbled.

"How do you survive there?" Sonny said, basing everything she knew about New York on things that she had watched on TV.

Alex laughed. "It's not that bad. I live in a fairly quiet part. I've grown up there so I guess I'm use to New York. What about you?"

"Well, originally I'm from Wisconsin," Sonny said, earning an odd glance from Alex.

"What?" Sonny asked.

Alex laughed. "I honestly have no idea where that is."

Sonny sat down on her bed, and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. Alex looked down at her bag realizing she hadn't even started unpacking. She unzipped it and began pulling some clothes out, trying her best to avoid pulling out her undergarments.

"It's near Michigan."

Alex gave Sonny another questioning look.

Sonny pointed to the wall. "It's that way, very far away," Sonny said.

Alex nodded. "Gotcha." This is what she got for always sleeping in Geography.

Sonny laughed, which shocked her. Since everything fell apart with Chad, she hadn't laughed; until now. Alex felt her stomach rumbled. She wanted to go out to grab some food but she didn't really know the area. She looked at Sonny with soft eyes.

"You hungry? I was thinking of going to get some food."

Sonny looked around noticing most of her stuff was unpacked, and also realizing she could go for some food. "Sure."

Sonny stood up and made her way to the door, Alex let her leave first and locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 4**

Alex followed Sonny down the street, not sure where she was going.

"There's a good sub place, down the road," Sonny half asked, and half stated.

"No way, I've had enough subs," Alex said, happy she didn't work back at Waverly Sub Station anymore. Sonny gave her a questioning look and Alex sighed.

"My family owns one," Alex mumbled.

Sonny nodded. "Okay, well there's a burger joint, a Chinese place and a few nice restaurants. I guess it depends on what food you're looking for."

"I want food," Alex said, her lips curving up into a smile.

Sonny continued to lead the way, and stopped in front of a small restaurant. She looked over at Alex, who nodded. Sonny opened the door and allowed Alex to go in first.

"For two?" The hostess said, with a big warming smile on her face that somehow revolted Alex.

"Yes please," Sonny said, politely.

The hostess nodded and led them to a small booth in the corner. She handed them the menus and then walked away. Alex slid into the booth, and Sonny slid into the side across from Alex. Alex's eyes wondered around the restaurant. For a small one, it was relatively nice, she thought.

She opened her menu and looked at it, trying to figure out what to eat. Sonny did the same but soon her attention drifted and she began to zone out, staring at nothing in particular. Alex picked out what she wanted and closed the menu. She glanced up at Sonny, who was looking toward her, but yet not focusing on her.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked, waving her hand in front of Sonny's face.

"What?" Sonny asked, coming out of her zone.

Alex laughed. "Nothing."

Sonny looked down at her menu finding something to order, and closed it.

"Have you decided?" A young waitress asked, and smiled at them.

Both girls ordered and the table became awkward and silent. Sonny tore her thoughts away from Chad and So Random, trying to focus on her new start and Alex, hoping she'd make a new friend.

"So why'd you come here, all the way from New York?" Sonny began, starting a conversation. Alex slightly jumped caught off guard by the sudden break in silence.

"You know, too...get away." Alex trailed off.

"I understand that feeling..." Sonny mumbled, only low enough so that she could hear herself.

Alex looked up at Sonny, connecting her eyes with Sonny's slightly broken eyes.

"Why did you leave your show for...this?"

Sonny became quiet and tore her eyes away from Alex. Alex slid back in her seat feeling bad for upsetting Sonny, which shocked her because usually she didn't care who she had upset.

"I didn't mean to-"

"My boyfriend cheated on me...after..." Sonny cut herself off, feeling like she was bringing back the want to cry and the want of going back to the dorm to shove her face in her pillow.

Alex's face fell, not just because Sonny was hurting but because she mentioned the word "boyfriend."Alex wasn't sure what to say so she stuck to the simple reaction. "That sucks," she mumbled.

"Ex-boyfriend," Sonny corrected herself. It was a habit she'd have to get rid of; she was to use to referring to Chad as a boyfriend.

Alex smiled inside but on the outside, she kept her sad expression. "Well he's an ass and you deserve someone better," Alex said, not understanding why someone would want to cheat on Sonny.

Sonny nodded. "I just needed time away," she added.

The waitress came up to the table and served them their food. They ate in silence but every once in a while, they sent glances to one another.

They walked down the sidewalk, heading toward the dorm.

"So how are you...doing?"

"I'm okay..."

Alex looked at Sonny with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, honestly I'm a mess," Sonny mumbled.

Alex shifted closer to Sonny and put her arm over Sonny's shoulders.

"You're better off without him. After Mason and I broke up, I realized that you can't dwell on these things. I was hurt, but I got over it. It'll pass...you'll find somebody better...someone who won't hurt you," Alex said, still walking down the street with her arm around Sonny's shoulders.

"It's not that I miss him, it just hurts...I loved him, but not enough too..." Sonny dropped her sentence deciding not to talk about the events that happened with Chad the night before they broke up.

Alex removed her arm from around Sonny's shoulders and continued to walk beside her in silence.

"My theory use to be to just move on without dealing about things...I know you don't know me that much but if you ever wanna talk..."

Sonny looked over at Alex and slightly smiled.

"Thanks..."

They reached the dorm and slowly walked in. It was getting late and both girls were ready to crash soon. Alex walked down the hall toward their room, Sonny following behind her. As Alex sped up, she felt the impact of another body bump into hers.

"Excuse me, maybe you should watch..." Alex started as she looked up at the person she bumped into. She gave the guy a dirty look after she realized who it was.

"Hey Alex," Justin said.

Sonny walked up beside Alex and smiled politely at Justin.

"Hello I'm Justin," he said, holding out his hand.

Sonny grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Sonny."

"I feel sorry for you; you're stuck with Alex."

Alex nudged her brother, slightly making him lose his balance.

"Shut up," she uttered. She side stepped her brother and headed for her room. She quickly unlocked it and stormed inside, slammed the door behind her, causing Sonny to slightly jump in the hallway.

"Don't worry. She'll grow on you...hopefully."

Sonny laughed. "She's already growing on me."

Justin smiled. He looked at Sonny thinking she was beautiful, but he knew a girl like that was out of his league.

"Well, wait until she drives you crazy."

Sonny smiled and nodded. He walked around Sonny, sending her a wave as he walked out of sight. Sonny walked to the door and slowly opened it. She closed it gently behind her and looked over at Alex, who was curled up in her bed, leaning up against her headboard reading a comic book. Or so to Sonny it looked like a comic book. Inside the comic book laid Alex's spell book, which she was scanning intently.

Sonny studied the cover of the comic book, noticing Spiderman on the cover.

"You read Spiderman comics?"

"What?" Alex said, completely clueless to what Sonny was talking about.

Sonny slowly walked over to Alex's bed and sat on the end.

"Your comic book..."

Alex bent the comic book slightly so she could see the front.

"Oh right..."

Alex forgot she had stolen it from Max's room before she left New York. "No I don't read them...I just like the pictures," Alex said, not lying because if she were to ever pick up a comic book, it'd be to look at the pictures.

"I don't read," Alex added.

Sonny half smiled and played with Alex's blanket. The wizard closed her comic; which also closed her book and shoved them in her nightstand, which had a lock on the drawer. She flipped the lock and looked up at Sonny, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"I...don't like people reading my...stuff."

The room went dead silent, but not for long as Sonny's 'mooing' cell phone went off.

Alex tried to hide a laugh but to her, the ringtone was too funny and she began to giggle. Sonny looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Hello," Sonny said, answering her cell phone.

_"Hey Sonny."_ The familiar voice started to make Sonny upset already. Sonny cleared her throat, trying to ignoring the tears that she knew were going to surface.

"What do you want Chad." Sonny's voice was flat, and full of sadness. Alex looked at Sonny gently, wanting to comfort her, but afraid too because Sonny might think it's weird because they didn't know each other that well.

"_I miss you babe. I really want you to come back. I made a huge mistake,"_ Chad said on the other end.

"You're right, you did make a mistake, but I didn't when I said it was over," Sonny said, feeling the tears in her throat. Her eyes began to get wet and Alex, in reflex, moved a bit closer to the actress and gently placed her hand on Sonny's knee, letting Sonny know that everything's okay.

Sonny took in a deep breath. Inside she hated Chad, for hurting her and now for trying to act like everything's okay between them, when it wasn't.

"_I know you were mad, and I don't blame you for saying things you didn't mean," _Chad said, not wanting to accept that it was over.

"I did mean them Chad. I said it was over. I don't want to talk to you ever again," Sonny said, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"_Really Sonny, really?"_ Chad said, in his flirtatious voice, that Sonny use to fall for.

"Yes Chad, really!" Sonny raised her voice into the phone.

"_You don't have to yell,"_ Chad said, in a snappy voice.

Sonny began to cry harder, and Chad could hear it through the phone. Alex felt absolutely useless as she sat there and watched her roommate cry, and fight with her ex-boyfriend.

"Yes I do! Because you're not getting the message!" Sonny choked out.

"_Sonny...just take me back."_ Chad pleaded.

"I don't want you back!" Sonny said through her tears. Chad and Alex could barley understand her. Alex was getting fed up with the yelling and with Chad. She was getting pissed at him for torturing Sonny and for making her cry. The wizard leaned over Sonny slightly and grabbed the phone away from her ear and out of her hand. She held it up to her own ear, and went back to where she was sitting.

"Leave her alone. Look she doesn't need you, she doesn't want you. You screwed it up, so live with it. Leave her alone and stop calling her! It's over, it's done. Get over it!" Alex yelled into the phone, and hung up before Chad could respond. She sat the phone beside her on the bed and looked over at Sonny, who was wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sonny unexpectedly fell into Alex, leaning up against her but not fully hugging her. Alex was stiff at first, caught off guard by Sonny's sudden want for comfort. Alex slowly put her arms around Sonny, trying to comfort her roommate. Alex felt a bit awkward but she actually didn't mind holding Sonny, it actually felt nice.

**A/N:** I never expected that many people to review this story. Thank you so much for taking interest in it. This story has been really hard to form and I really am happy that people like it. Hoping you'll continue to review, because it keeps me wanting to right more for you guys . Also the one review I got about, how they were happy that the story was taking a nice pace and that the characters aren't rushing into anything, thank you. With this story I didn't want to rush anything

PS I know it's slow pace, but eventually it will pick up.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 5**

Alex walked out of the coffee place, carrying a tray with two coffees in it and a bag with a donut stuffed inside. Sonny actually managed to fall asleep last night after she spent an hour crying, and Alex, well she barely got 5 minutes. The wizard wasn't big on coffee but after the rough night they had last night, and the fact that she was up all night, made her crave one desperately. Alex walked back to her dorm and was still shocked that she even found the coffee place on her own. When Alex had left the room, Sonny was still asleep and curled up on Alex's bed. Alex hated sharing her bed, but Sonny had fallen asleep against her and she couldn't wake up the actress, so instead she slipped away from Sonny, and slept (or tried to) in Sonny's bed. One thing Alex thought was that college definitely wasn't going to be boring with a roommate like Sonny.

Sonny kicked at the blankets with her feet and stretched, yawning as she did so. She felt her eyes try to force themselves closed again, and she gently rubbed them, feeling a slight pain from all the crying last night. She looked around and noticed she was in Alex's bed, and noticed Alex wasn't even there. Sonny sighed and slowly shifted into a sitting position. Her eyes fell on the door knob as it wiggled. The person lightly knocked quickly before sticking their head in.

"Hey, is Alex around?" Justin asked.

Sonny shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled in a raspy voice.

Justin rolled his eyes and was about to shut the door when Sonny's voice stopped him.

"You can come in and wait for her."

Justin walked in carrying a small navy blue backpack, and leaned against the wall. He noticed Alex's pillow against the headboard and wondered why Sonny was in Alex's bed but his thought vanished when Alex walked in the room. She noticed Justin right away and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you want, dork?"

"I think I grabbed one of your bags instead," Justin said, looking down at the back pack in his hands. Alex unpacked most of her stuff except for a small bag and a backpack that was identical to the one in Justin's hand. Alex rolled her eyes and sat the coffees and donut down on top of her dresser. She walked over beside her bed and grabbed the back pack. She threw it at Justin with no warning causing him to drop the one he had in his hand. It landed on the ground with a thump, and so did the one Alex threw at him. He glared at Alex and sighed as he bent down to pick it up. Sonny was out of it and slammed back down on the bed. Her head landed on Alex's pillow and her eyes began to get heavy.

Alex grabbed one of the coffees out of the tray and walked over to Sonny. She gently tapped her on the shoulder and Sonny slowly looked up at Alex.

"I got you a coffee, I didn't know if you drink it...but you need it," Alex said.

Justin watched the exchange and wondered why and how Alex could be so nice to someone; someone she had only known for less than 24 hours. Justin opened one of the bags to see which one was which and noticed it was his. He picked it up and swung it over his shoulder.

"See you guys later," Justin said.

"Bye," Sonny said politely and Alex didn't respond.

Justin walked out, the door closing lightly behind him.

"You're so mean to him," Sonny said. She sipped her coffee and Alex sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He's use to it; it's been that way every day since I could talk."

Sonny laughed and sat up again. She looked at Alex softly, who smiled. Their eyes connected and Alex searched them, noticing that they didn't seem as sad as they use to.

"Oh, I bought you a donut," Alex said, breaking herself away from getting lost in Sonny's eyes.

Sonny smiled, and slightly blushed. She was shocked that Alex was doing all of this for her.

Alex got up and grabbed the donut and handed it to Sonny as she sat back down.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Sonny took a bite of her donut. "Better."

"That's good. So...do you want to hang out today, or maybe see a movie?" Alex asked nervously. For some reason Sonny made her nervous and clammy and she wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, sure," Sonny said, actually looking forward to spending the day with Alex.

Alex sent her a smile and stretched her arms slightly. The one thing she was happy about with their rooms was they were big, and had a bathroom connected to the room. She smiled at Sonny and walked toward the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of her bag as she did so.

"I won't take too long," Alex said. She looked over at Sonny again, who was getting out of Alex's bed.

"Could you do me a favour?" Alex asked.

Sonny gave her a questioning look, not wanting to answer right away.

Alex laughed and smiled. "Can you check what movies are playing?"

Sonny nodded and walked over to her bed, grabbing a hoodie and sunglasses. Then she headed to the door of the dorm room; she needed more food than just a donut. She left the room and walked down the hall. She reached the door of the dorm but before leaving she put her hoodie on and put the hood over her head and slipped on her sunglasses. The last thing she wanted was fans to notice her. The actress pushed the large door open and walked outside, feeling the fresh air hit her face.

She walked down the street and shoved her hands in the front pocket in her hoddie. She sighed as she walked toward a fast food place. Sonny was feeling a bit lonely and Chad was still looming in her mind. The actress continued to walk and a small newspaper stand caught her eye as she noticed a small tabloid with her and Chad on the cover. The headline read: "So Random Star Breaks Chad Dylan Cooper's Heart; His story behind his heartbreak."

"Seriously!" Sonny yelled out loud, causing some people to stare and probably think she's insane. As she continued to walk her eyes remained on the tabloid, not wanting to let it out of her site. Unexpectedly she felt herself crashing into someone and a hot and wet liquid splashed down the front of her sweater. She looked up at the person and recognized his face; she slowly took of her sunglasses and looked at him softly.

"Sonny?" he said, searching her face as he began to recognize her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...well spill coffee on you," Owen added. Justin who was standing beside him, looked at Owen and then back at Sonny.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Justin asked, slightly jealous. He had a crush on the superstar way before he met her.

Owen shined his pearly whites as he smiled. "Yes we do, don't we?"

Sonny nodded. "I really am sorry about your sweater though," he said, going back to that.

"It's alright. So how do you guys know each other?" she asked, being curious.

"Well, Justin here had a single room, but it turned out that there was a mishap with my room and three people were assigned to it," Owen began. He swung his arm over Justin's shoulder and smiled at Sonny again. "So I was relocated to Justin's room."

Sonny smiled, thinking it was ironic.

"Anyway I have to get going," she said, as she felt her sweater, realizing it was a sticky mess, and a bad idea to touch it. She hated the fact that her hand was now sticky and sighed, deciding to head back to her dorm room and get cleaned up, and skip on the food. She slipped her sunglasses back on and sent the boys a small smile.

"I'll see you around. I gotta go...deal with this," she said, grabbing her sweater lightly.

"I'm really sorry," Owen said, once again.

Sonny laughed. "Chill out, it's okay. It was my own fault. I ran into you...remember?"

"Right, it is your fault."

Sonny smiled again, and turned her back to them, beginning to walk back the way she came. On her way back, she decided to ignore the newspaper stand.

Sonny finally entered the door of the dorm and undid her sweater and took it off as she headed to her room. She sighed, hating being sticky. She reached her room and slowly twisted the door knob. Alex heard the door open and she gripped her towel -which she was taking off to get dressed-tightly which she wrapped back around herself and readjusted to make sure it wouldn't slip off. Sonny entered the room and her eyes landed on Alex and her heart started to race as she saw her roommate in nothing but a towel, and water dripping down her skin. Alex's wet hair dripped slightly onto her shoulders and the wizard awkwardly smiled at Sonny. Sonny's heart continued to race, and her palms became sweaty. She felt herself become weak, still staring at Alex. Her cheeks became hot as she started to blush. Alex's eyes awkwardly looked at Sonny. The wizard blushed from being stared at and decided she'd move into the bathroom, thinking that Sonny looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Alex wasn't sure how to take that; she wasn't sure if Sonny was checking her out, or thrown off guard.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean t-to..." Sonny stuttered, trying to get her words out.

"It's okay..." Alex said, as she walked to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a sec." She entered the bathroom her clothes in hand, closing the door lightly behind her, the door still open a crack.

Sonny sighed deeply, taking in a deep breath, and leaned against the wall. She was confused as to why she froze up when she saw Alex, and why she actually found Alex hot. She hated what she was beginning to feel when she was around Alex, but she couldn`t help it. Last night, when Alex comforted her and held her, it felt nice to her. She actually felt the warmth in Alex`s arms and also felt happy because somebody wanted to be there for her. Sonny went into her thoughts, which mostly revolved around her roommate. As she thought about Alex, she looked at the bathroom door and swallowed hard. She saw Alex put her arm through her shirt, while looking through the crack. Sonny became nervous and looked away, her eyes connecting with the ground.

The actress slowly walked over to her side of the room and grabbed a clean shirt from her dresser. Her shirt wasn't too bad, but a little wet from the coffee that spilled onto her sweater, because it went through a little bit. She quickly slipped off the one she was wearing and put the clean blue one on.

"Hey, I'm ready. Still want to catch that movie?" Alex asked, her voice causing Sonny to jump. Sonny was wondering how long Alex was standing there. The actress turned around and Alex smiled softly.

"Yeah, I do," Sonny said, putting the awkwardness behind them.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Alex said.

Sonny walked to the door and Alex followed. They left the room, and Alex locked the door as usual. They made their way outside and their walk down the sidewalk, to the cinema.


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 6**

"Popcorn?" Alex asked, as they stood at the concession. Sonny was stuck in her thoughts; she and Alex barley talked on the way there, and not even when they got there. Alex's voice knocked Sonny out of her thoughts a little bit and the actress looked up at her roommate.

"Sure," Sonny mumbled.

Alex nodded and ordered a large popcorn. The girl handed Alex the popcorn and the wizard turned around to see Sonny standing there with her hands in her pocket and staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, actually caring for once.

Sonny fully snapped out of it and looked up at Alex. The actress softly smiled at Alex, feeling happy that she cared.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you seem kind of...off."

Sonny smiled again. "I'm fine."

The girls began to walk to their movie. As they walked in, Alex scoped out the seats.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Alex asked, wanting to sit in the back.

"Doesn't matter."

Alex rolled her eyes and began to walk toward the back row. She sat down in the center of it and Sonny followed and sat down beside her. Sonny slouched back into her seat and soon the trailers started. The movie began and the first scene made Sonny squirm. The movie was all about blood and gore. As they watched it, Sonny wondered if there was a storyline for it.

"Does this movie have a point?" Sonny whispered to Alex. Alex was so wrapped up in the movie that she didn't even hear her.

"What?" Alex said, turning to look at Sonny. The actress looked into Alex's eyes and the feeling she still hadn't gotten use to took over again; her gut began to toss and turn and her heart raced. These reactions were driving her insane. She was confused and unsure why she was feeling like this.

"D-does t-this movie have a point?" Sonny whispered.

"Blood, guts and gore...who needs a storyline," Alex joked.

Sonny turned back to the screen and her stomach began to flop in a different way; the movie itself was making her nauseous and scaring her slightly. She shifted her arm onto the arm of the chair, her skin lightly touching Alex's skin. Sonny's heart started racing again, and Alex's heart skipped a beat at the contact. Alex swallowed hard trying to push it away and ignore it, where as Sonny forced herself not to focus on it and focused hard on the movie screen instead. A loud thump echoed through the room from the loud gun shot in the movie. The sound and the gore freaked Sonny out and by reflex, she grabbed Alex's hand and moved closer to her.

Alex took in a deep breath and looked down at their hands and then up at Sonny. Sonny felt Alex's eyes on her and she looked over at her. Their eyes connected and Sonny quickly let go of Alex's hand, nervous of what Alex's reaction would be and embarrassed that she did that. She shifted her arm as well and placed her hands in her own lap. Alex wanted to hold Sonny's hand again; she liked having their hands connected.

"Sorry," Sonny said softly.

"It's okay..." Alex said, slightly confused by Sonny's actions and behaviour lately.

Alex took a deep breath and a chance. She slowly reached for Sonny's hand and grabbed it gently. Sonny stiffened, unsure of what to do. She had Alex's hand in her lap and had her thoughts and heart racing a hundred miles a minute. Sonny looked up at the screen and the movie was beginning to gross her out too much. Sonny got up from her seat and hurried out of the theatre. Alex sighed and got up as well. She walked to the end of her row and realized she forgot the popcorn. She went back to her seat and picked it up. She put some in her mouth and left the room. She walked into the hall and looked around for Sonny. She continued to look for her but gave up, guessing that she took off. The wizard walked down toward the door of the cinema and swung it open. The breeze connected with her face and her hair began to gently blow in it.

"Hey..." Sonny said.

Alex turned and noticed Sonny standing close to the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alex said, nervous that she scared Sonny away.

"No," Sonny said a soft laugh hidden in her voice.

Alex sighed in relief and then cleared her throat. She was curious as to why Sonny changed her; she was nicer to Sonny and actually cared about how she felt.

"Are you okay? And this time, do not say I'm fine," Alex said as she walked over to her, noticing something was still wrong with her.

"Yeah, I just hate gory movies..."

Alex laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sonny looked up from the ground and into Alex's eyes.

"I thought you'd think I'm lame," Sonny said. That now familiar feeling coming back as she looked at Alex.

Alex began to laugh. "The first time I sat Max through one of those movies, he ran upstairs and hid under his bed...which makes me wonder how he could fit because his room is a complete mess. When Justin and I watched Saw, he ran out the door screaming like a little girl. So I think your reaction was normal, compared to them."

Sonny smiled, beginning to feel better.

Owen and Justin walked down the sidewalk heading toward the cinema. Since they had seen Sonny that afternoon, that's all they really talked about since then.

"If you don't ask her out, you won't know if you stand a chance," Owen said, beginning to get annoyed. All Justin had rambled on about for the last few hours was how much he thought Sonny was hot and how much he wanted to go out with her.

"Owen, she's my celebrity crush...I don't stand a chance, she's...Sonny Munroe."

"And you're Justin Russo; there's no difference. Right now she's as normal as you and me...so take your shot," Owen said, fixing his basketball jersey. He was your typical jock guy; someone Justin never expected to be friends with, but Owen was deeper than he seemed on the outside. As they walked some more, Justin noticed a magazine stand close to the theatre and walked over to it. He read the cover and noticed a paparazzi picture of Chad and Sonny kissing.

"What went wrong? Was Chad afraid of commitment, or was Sonny to clingy?" Was what the headline read. Justin walked up to the magazine and flipped to the page. Owen followed him and sighed.

"Are you seriously looking at that? Those magazines make up half of the story," Owen said, picking up one for himself to look at.

They both flipped through it. Justin was actually looking at the article where as Owen was staring at the pictures.

"Dude, he was one lucky guy. Too bad he screwed her over," Owen mumbled.

"How could I get a chance with her? The last person she dated was the hottest guy in Hollywood," Justin sighed as he closed the magazine and put it back. Owen placed his back on the stand as well and they continued to walk.

"You have a lot to learn. She's looking for someone the complete opposite of him, because he screwed her over. If you play the innocent, caring act...she'll go for you, unless someone's already snagging her. But I think you have a shot," Owen said, giving a typical response for the kind of guy he was.

Owen smacked Justin on the back lightly. "Trust me, and just ask her out."

As they walked toward the cinema, Justin noticed Sonny and Alex standing near the doors.

"She's here..."

"Well buddy, I think you just found your opportunity," Owen said, with a sly smile. "Hey Sonny!" the jock said loudly, getting the actress's attention.

Alex sighed as she looked over and noticed her brother. In her opinion, he always ruined everything.

The guys walked over to them and Sonny smiled at the brightly.

"Hey guys," she said.

Owen looked at Alex and checked her out. Alex sighed annoyed at his wandering eyes.

"Hi Sonny," Justin said, nervously.

Sonny sent him a smile and Owen lightly elbowed Justin, telling him to make his move. Justin swallowed hard and continued to stare at Sonny, making her uncomfortable.

"Dude, stop staring. You're freaking her out," Alex said, causing Justin to glare at her.

Sonny and Owen both laughed and Alex looked up at Owen, wondering who he was. The guy smiled flirtatiously at her and Alex returned the smile and blushed slightly. Sonny watched the exchange and felt a new feeling; a feeling that clenched her gut...she was jealous.

"S-Sonny, would you like to...go to dinner with me tonight?" Justin managed to spit out, looking at the ground.

Sonny looked up at him and then over at Alex who held no facial expression. Alex stared at Justin as if she was trying to burn a hole into him.

"Like a date?" Sonny asked, glancing back at Justin and then back at Alex, who sighed.

Alex was jealous and wished Sonny would say no, but instead of telling Sonny to say no, she kept her mouth shut.

"Sure," Sonny said, not wanting to hurt him.

"See told you she'd say yes buddy," Owen began. "But..." he trailed off as he looked at Alex and showed off his smile. "Let's make it a double date...Sonny, who's your friend?"

Sonny looked over at Alex who smiled.

"Al-"

"Alex," Alex said, interrupting Sonny. Sonny was beginning to get even more jealous. It didn't help that Owen was one of those smooth, mysterious types. "Who are you?" Alex asked, making Sonny laugh a little bit.

"The name's Owen...So Alex, what do you say?"

Alex looked at Justin who was staring at Sonny. She hated that he liked her and hated that he was staring.

"I guess," Alex said. She slyly smiled. The wizard only agreed so that she could spy on Justin and Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 7**

"So, will you girls meet us at John's Diner at 5?" Owen asked, sending a flirty smile to Alex. Owen was using his cockiness and typical game to pull Alex in.

Justin was still staring at Sonny, making her feel uncomfortable. She looked over at Alex who was still looking at Owen. Sonny hated the jealousy she was feeling.

_Why did she have to say yes_...Sonny thought to herself.

"Sure," Alex said.

Owen grabbed Alex's hand and raised it. He bent down a little bit and kissed it gently. Alex thought he was full of crap, and that his smooth game was lame. But she stood there with a smile anyway, enjoying that fact that Sonny sent Owen an eye narrowed glare.

Alex blushed, unsure why and Owen sent her a wink.

"See you girls later," Owen said, grabbing Justin's shoulder and pulling him away.

"Bye..." Justin said shyly. As Owen and Justin walked away-their backs turned to Alex and Sonny-Owen hit Justin in the back of the head, similar to what Alex did to him all the time.

"What was that for?" Justin said, rubbing his head.

"You're completely useless...do you even know how to talk to a girl?"

Justin looked at Owen, and glared. "Yes...I'm just shy, when it comes to girls."

They walked down the street, making their way back to the dorm.

"Well get over that. Come on, Sonny probably doesn't want a shy, creepy guy. It looked like she was a bit freaked out by all of your staring. Just relax, tonight is going to be awesome," Owen said, with a sly smile.

"I can't believe you asked out my sister."

"Why? She's hot."

Justin made a grossed out expression and as they continued walking Justin, got into detail about how annoying and troublesome Alex was, leaving out the magic part.

"So, you like my brother?" Alex asked, turning to Sonny.

"Well, he's sweet."

Alex laughed. "You don't know him."

Sonny rolled her eyes and began to walk away from the cinema, Alex following behind her.

Sonny looked over at Alex, noticing how the sun hit her. Sonny couldn't believe how attracted she was to Alex; it was weird to her. She had never been attracted to a girl before. Well, she thought Tawni was pretty when they met, prettier then she was on television. But the way she looked at Alex, and the way her emotions flared up when she was around her, was new and confusing. Alex noticed Sonny's eyes were on her, so she sent Sonny a glance and a soft smile. Sonny felt weak at the sight of Alex's smile. Her heart began to race a little bit, but she shook it off.

"Uh, I have to stop at the library," Sonny said, as she glanced at the library on the other side of the street. Sonny questioned her statement in her head, wondering why out of all the excuses she picked that one.

Alex laughed. "Why?" They stopped walking and stood on the sidewalk.

"I've been meaning to take out some books." _I've been meaning to take out some books. Did I seriously just say that? _Sonny thought.

"Okay..." Alex said, wondering why Sonny was acting so weird again.

"You can come if you want," Sonny said loudly, not meaning to. Her voice slightly squeaked and it made Alex jump.

"Not going to happen. Libraries and I don't really mix, we're like total opposites. Books are full of stuff that I don't want to know or care about."

Sonny smiled, thinking it was cute. Alex looked at Sonny softly, wondering why Sonny made her feel crazy and different. She was also wondering why Sonny brought out a side in her she didn't know she had. Alex was sure she didn't even smile this much with Dean or Mason.

"Okay, well I'll meet you at the restaurant?" Sonny asked.

Alex nodded. The wizard looked at Sonny and searched her face. Sonny looked into Alex's eyes, not wanting her to go.

"Well...see you later," Alex mumbled. She tore her eyes away from Sonny and focused on the ground. Alex began to walk away, toward the dorm.

Sonny watched her walked away and checked her out as she did. "Bye..." Sonny whispered. The actress was confused, lost and knew she was crushing on her roommate. Although she was, she didn't want to. After Chad, she swore she wouldn't date anyone, or crush on anyone for a while. Sonny shoved her hands in her pockets, and rolled her eyes at her own feelings. She walked to the curb of the sidewalk and looked at the street. She quickly crossed and made her way into the library.

Alex unlocked her dorm room and sighed as she entered it. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her cell phone off of it. She hit speed dial 1 and heard the ringing on the opposite end. She had no idea what time it would be in New York. She didn't even want to attempt to figure it out.

"_Hello."_ The voice on the opposite side said, resulting in Alex to smile. She missed that familiar voice.

"Hey Harper."

"_Alex? Oh my god hi. I miss you. It's been so quiet here." _

Alex laughed. "I miss you too."

"_Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you call me?"_ Harper asked, knowing Alex wouldn't call randomly.

"I have feelings for my roommate, and the worst part is, Justin has a date with her tonight," Alex said, not caring that she told Harper she has feelings for a girl.

Harper was shocked at how blunt Alex had been. Her eyes were wide and she paced back and forth in her room (in the Russo's basement).

"Harper, stop pacing and help me," Alex said, just knowing what Harpers reaction was.

Harper sighed, annoyed that Alex knew her that well. Harper walked over to her bed and sat on it. She tried to pull some thoughts out of her head, but the situation was hard to grasp. She never thought Alex Russo would be falling for a girl. Then again it wasn't rare for Alex to surprise her.

"_Have you told her how you feel?"_

Alex began to laugh at Harper's question. "No, I don't even know if she likes me and well...she just got out of a bad break up...and she's kind of famous."

Harper rolled her eyes. _"How do you manage to get yourself into weird situations?"_

"Harper, I can't help it this time. I just...like her. I didn't decide to. If I decided to, then I'd decide to stop liking her."

_"So, she's famous, who is it?"_ Harper asked, excited.

"Harper..."

_"Oh, come on Alex." _

Alex sighed, feeling like she was back home again. "Sonny Munroe."

Harper gasped a bit on the other end. _"Sonny Munroe as in Chad Dylan Cooper's ex girlfriend!"_

"Yes..." Alex mumbled. She hated that that was what everyone knew her as now. Alex didn't understand how everyone knew her from So Random and then now whenever you mention Sonny's name, she's linked to Chad.

_"I read something about him the other day. He's already dating one of the girls from his show. I mean he's hot and-" _

"Harper, I don't care about Chad whatever his name is. Help me."

_"Alex, I'm sure it's just a crush. It'll go away soon." _

Alex sighed. She knew it was slowly developing into something deeper than that.

"_So she's going out with Justin tonight? What are you up to? We could talk-" _

"I have a date tonight too," Alex said, cutting her friend off. Alex leaned back on her bed, her head falling into her pillow.

_"What! You call me complaining that you like the girl Justin's going out with and you're-"_

"Harper! It's a double date. I just say yes to Justin's friend so...I could spy on him and Sonny."

_"Now that sounds more like you," _Harper said, laughing into the phone.

Alex laughed. She glanced over at her clock and realized she was running late. It was already quarter to five and she hadn't even started getting ready.

_Shit_...Alex thought. "I gotta go, I'm running late."

_"When are you not...Okay I'll call you later tonight?" _

"Sure, I'll tell you how horrible the date is," Alex said. The wizard sighed and closed her phone. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a skirt, with some plain black leggings and a purple shirt, and a scarf to top it off. She quickly got ready, and found herself running out the door and making her way down the sidewalk, attempting to find the restaurant.

The hostess directed Sonny to their table, where Justin and Owen were already sitting. Justin smiled at Sonny and the actress sat beside him, facing an empty seat.

"Where's Alex?" she asked, accidently. She didn't mean to say her thought out loud.

"Probably running late, as usual. She's never been on time for anything," Justin said, glancing at his menu.

Alex looked up at the restaurant sign and sighed. She opened the door and walked up to the hostess. Sonny looked over at the doors and noticed Alex. She sent the wizard a soft smile. Sonny's eyes traveled down Alex, as she realized how beautiful Alex was. The wizard walked over to their table, not even talking to hostess.

"Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"Which excuse is it going to be this time?" Justin said.

Alex rolled her eyes as she sat down beside Owen, finding herself sitting in front of Sonny. Sonny smiled at her again, and their eyes locked. Owen watched their interaction and decided he'd get Alex's attention.

"It doesn't matter if you're late. How was your day?" he said, shifting closer to her.

"Fine," Alex said, shifting her chair away from Owen.

Justin closed his menu and leaned over, close to Sonny.

"Have you decided what you wanted?"

Justin's voice knocked Sonny out of her solid stare at Alex. She looked over at Justin and sent him a fake smile.

"No, not yet." Sonny looked away from Justin and back at Alex. "What are you having?"

Alex laughed. "Food."

Sonny let out a small laugh.

"So Sonny, do you miss So Random?" Justin asked. Alex shot Justin a glare for bringing it up, and Owen kicked his leg under the table.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Justin whispered, looking at Owen.

"For opening your mouth," he whispered back.

Sonny glanced at the table, her memories of Chad coming back into her head. She hadn't thought about him all day and she was upset that now he was back in her head. Sonny sighed. "I'm going to the ladies room," she mumbled and got out of her seat. Alex watched her walk away and as soon as Sonny was out of sight, she looked at Justin.

"What is wrong with you!" Alex said, getting defensive. The wizard got out of her chair and followed Sonny to the bathroom. Owen watched her as she walked away and he began to realize something.

Alex slowly opened the public bathroom door and slipped inside. Sonny was standing at the sinks, in front of the mirror.

"Hey," Alex said, walking up to her. She faced Sonny, who still stared down at the sink.

"Hey..." Sonny mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, actually caring.

"Yeah, I just don't want to talk about anything that has to do with So Random."

Alex slowly put her hand on Sonny's upper arm and gently rubbed it. Sonny's heart started to pound at the contact, and the fact that Alex was touching her. Sonny pushed her reactions aside, preventing her eyes from fluttering. The actress looked up at her friend and their eyes connected. Alex felt all her hidden feelings float to the surface.

_So much for a stupid crush..._she thought.

Alex gently squeezed Sonny's arm before she let it go. She couldn't handle the fact that she liked a girl who most likely wouldn't give her the time of day, and Alex pulled her eyes away from Sonny's soft eyes. Sonny felt her heart slow down a bit, when the contact was broken.

Owen glanced at Justin, who was drumming his fingers on their table.

"Hey bud, I don't think you'll like what I have to say," Owen said, putting his theory together in his head.

Justin stopped drumming his fingers and looked up at his roommate. "What is it?"

"I think your date and your sister...have the hots for each other."

Justin's eyes went wide. "How...how did you come up with that theory?" Justin began to laugh, but Owen's face remained serious and soon, Justin realized his friend wasn't joking.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other? Not to mention the fact that Alex totally freaked at you for upsetting Sonny, and she ran after her," Owen said, not minding. He began to think that Sonny and Alex would be hot together.

Justin's face fell as he slowly realized his friend had a point. Alex never cared, or ran after anyone. The last person Justin saw her do that with was Mason. Justin sighed, realizing Alex had feelings for Sonny.

"Sorry I ruined your dream date bro," Owen said.

"It's okay..." Justin managed to spit out, even though he was stuck in his thoughts. He got out of his seat and headed to the girl's bathroom. When he got there he leaned against the wall and waited for his sister to come out.

"Wanna ditch the guys?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but I have somewhere I want to go," Sonny said, smiling brightly at Alex.

"Alright, just lead the way," Alex said, smiling back.

The girls walked out of the bathroom laughing. Their laughing session was cut short as Alex noticed Justin standing there.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"We need to talk," Justin said. "...alone." He looked up at Sonny, practically giving her the hint to leave.

Sonny looked at Alex. "I'll meet you outside," she whispered, looking forward to spending some time with Alex.

Alex nodded and watched Sonny leave.

**A/N:** My ideas for this story have been flowing my writers block is gone with this one :) the next chapter should be up really soon :).


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 8**

Alex glared at Justin, waiting for him to talk.

"Are you...do you...do you like Sonny?"

"No..." Alex mumbled.

Justin knew she was lying. His eyes went wide and he looked at his sister softly. "You like Sonny."

"So what if I do?" Alex snapped.

"It's not a big deal Alex, I was just wondering..." Justin said. "If I knew you liked her I wouldn't have asked her out."

"Yeah you would," Alex said, and laughed.

"So have you told her?"

Alex shook her head. "I can't..."

"Wait! Alex Russo is afraid to tell someone that she likes them?"

"It's different with Sonny; she just had her heartbroken and she's famous...why are you talking to me about this anyway?" Alex asked, playing with her hands.

"I don't know, just thought you'd need someone to talk to."

"Well I don't," Alex mumbled.

"Fine," Justin said, crossing his arms.

"I have to go meet Sonny," Alex said, just wanting to hang out with her.

"Just be careful," Justin said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, make sure not to fall in love with her. You may wind up giving up your powers." Justin said, with a smile. He knew it threw Alex off guard because Alex's facial expression screamed 'deer in headlights'. Alex shrugged it off, or so it looked like it to Justin, and she walked away.

"That didn't take long," Sonny said to Alex, as Alex walked out of the door and toward her.

"It never does. We don't usually get along to talk to each other for more than 5 minutes."

Sonny smiled at Alex, and even though Alex was stuck in her thoughts from what Justin said, she looked at Sonny and instantly felt pulled out of them when she saw the smile on the actresses face. Her smile was slightly mischievous.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked as they walked down a few streets she hadn't been down yet.

"The beach," Sonny said, a smile still stuck to her face.

"The beach? Why the beach?"

"Because it's the perfect time. Watching the sunset in California is amazing," Sonny said, her eyes softly connecting with Alex's. Alex blushed and turned away. She hated how Sonny made her do that.

They walked toward the beach in perfect silence and they both felt comfortable. The sand squished under Alex's feet and she looked ahead of her and noticed the sky was becoming darker and a dark shade of orange made a beautiful sunset.

"That's amazing..." Alex said.

"I know..."

There weren't many people there, and Sonny liked it that way. She grabbed Alex's hand in a friendly motion and pulled her toward the water line. Sonny slipped her hand away from Alex's and Alex hated that her hand fell to her side.

"I wish I could see this in New York..." Alex said. She felt the sunset relax her and she glanced over at Sonny, who looked as if she was blushing.

Alex smiled and shifted closer to Sonny, their arms lightly touching. Sonny looked down at Alex's hand and then back up at the sunset. She took in a deep breath, trying to get her speeding heart back on track. Alex took in a deep breath, wanting to grab Sonny's hand but decided against it. Instead, the wizard swiftly turned away from the sunset and toward Sonny.

"Want to get some ice cream...on me?"

Sonny smiled softly. "Sure."

The girls began to walk up the beach to the sidewalk, heading toward an ice cream stand they had passed on their way down.

"So what's your favorite flavour?" Alex asked, as they got closer to the stand.

"Strawberry banana." Alex raised her eyebrow and laughed.

Sonny attempted to glare at Alex, but it came out more flirty. "Well...what's yours?"

"Chocolate."

Sonny smiled. They reached the stand and the guy greeted the girls. "What can I get for you?"

"Two cones, one chocolate and the other strawberry banana."

The guy scooped the ice cream and handed them their cones. "Five dollars please."

Alex reached into her pocked and pulled out the cash and handed it to the guy. The girls began to walk some more down the street. The breeze hit Alex nicely and she felt relaxed, and felt nice being away from home. They walked down a small path, which had nobody on it. Sonny sighed and as she felt herself having fun with Alex, and opening her heart up and letting Alex in, it made her remember Chad. It made her heart sting inside as she thought about what Chad did. Her face fell and Alex looked over at her. The wizard stopped walking and faced her. Sonny stopped walking, in a natural reaction.

"Are you okay?"

Sonny nodded. "I just...I'm not hurting over Chad. I'm not hurting because he left or because I'm not with him...I'm hurting from what happened the night before I caught him cheating on me," Sonny's eyes were connected with Alex's.

"I can't believe he cheated on you...I wouldn't," Alex mumbled, but Sonny caught every word.

"What?"

Alex eyes widened as she realized she said the last part out loud. "I mean...if I was him I wouldn't have cheated on you." Alex said, attempting to save herself.

"The cheating wouldn't have hurt so much...if the night before never happened," Sonny began to whisper and Alex stepped closer and grabbed Sonny's hand, showing her it was okay. She licked her ice cream cone and looked into Sonny's eyes again.

"What happened...or do I even want to know?"

'You probably don't want to know..."

Alex explored Sonny's face and her eyes. She wanted to desperately tell her how she felt, and she wanted to kiss Sonny. As the thought of kissing Sonny filled Alex's head, she realized her feelings were getting deeper than she thought.

"You can tell me. I won't run away or anything," Alex said, laughing

Sonny licked her ice cream and then looked at Alex, seriousness taking her over.

"I made a huge mistake...I slept with him...but I didn't mean for it to happen."

Alex stood there in shock; she didn't say a word she just stared at Sonny. Alex felt herself get jealous, jealous of Sonny's past. This made Alex realize even more that she was falling for Sonny. Alex's shocked look faded and she stepped closer to Sonny, their bodies barely having any space between them. Sonny licked her ice cream, feeling a bit awkward from the silence.

Alex didn't say a word; she smiled at Sonny, laughing inside because of the ice cream stuck right below Sonny's bottom lip. Alex raised her hand and gently grazed her finger along the spot where the ice cream was sitting. As she did, her finger touched some of Sonny's lips and it made her want to place her lips on Sonny's. Sonny's heart pounded hard in her chest. She could have sworn that Alex probably heard it. She took in a deep breath and she lost the battle; her eyes fluttered shut, relaxing at Alex's gentle touch. Alex wiped the ice cream on her skirt and raised her hand again; she grazed Sonny's cheek with her thumb.

The actress opened her eyes and they connected with Alex's. The wizard stepped closer, closing the spot left between their bodies. Alex brushed some stray hairs behind Sonny's ear and Sonny's eyes fluttered all over again. Alex shifted her lips closer to Sonny's. Her lips were just about to connect to Sonny's when her phone rang. It made her jump back away from Sonny, and Sonny stepped back awkwardly, processing what almost happened. Sonny took in a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts.

"What!" Alex said roughly into the phone.

"_What's wrong with you?"_ Harper responded.

"It's nothing...never mind," Alex mumbled.

Sonny began to walk away, starting to make her way back to the dorm. Alex watched Sonny walk away, and remained where she was to give Sonny her space.

"_How was the double date?" _

"It went good...for me. I left with Justin's date."

"_What? That was mean." _

"She was upset. She wanted to bail, so I took her out for ice cream."

"_Oh my god, you're a softie." _

"Am not..."

Harper laughed. _"You are too...you must really like her."_

"Harper, shut up. If you tell anyone-"

_"Oh don't worry, your reputation is safe." _

A silence came over the phone and Alex took in a deep breath.

"She really got her heart broken..." Alex mumbled.

_"So did you; the situation with Mason was horrible." _

"He was easy to get over...and she opened up to me and I can't open up to her because I can't reveal my secret or tell her that I use to love a werewolf."

_"Alex it's not that bad. Just go for it..." _

"She's still broken...Harper, she slept with him and he really screwed her over. I don't want to take the chance of hurting her even more. I don't exactly have a good record with not hurting people. I almost made a huge mistake and almost kissed her."

Harper was shocked to hear that Sonny had sex with Chad but she shrugged it off.

_"Alex, calm down! So what, she made a mistake...but she probably likes you. Just for once, stop listening to your brain, because that always gets you in trouble. I swear it doesn't function right." _

Alex sighed. "True." Alex removed her phone from her ear and glanced at the time. She placed her phone back on her ear, and she realized she should get back to the dorm room.

"I should go. I'll call you," Alex said, and before she could get a response, she closed her phone and headed back in the direction of the dorm.

Sonny was sprawled on her bed, enjoying the relaxation as she sorted through her thoughts. She couldn't deny she liked Alex, but she didn't want her heart to fall for anyone else. She couldn't get the moment her and Alex had out of her head, and she kept wondering what it would be like if they actually kissed. Sonny's moo ringtone echoed through the room and she reached for her phone that had been lying on her nightstand all evening and night.

"Hello," she said, answering it.

"Hey Sonny."

Sonny smiled, feeling relieved to hear a familiar voice. Although she never expected that Zora would be the one to call her.

_"How's college? We miss you here." _

"It's good, and I miss you too," Sonny said, staring at the ceiling.

_"So, you're falling in love with your roommate." _

"How-how did you know?"

_"So you admit it. I know everything,"_ Zora said, acting like her normal weird self.

"You're not even here, how could you know that?"

_"Sonny, don't question my ways." _

Sonny rolled her eyes and fiddled with her blanket.

"So how is everyone? I kind of miss the show," Sonny mumbled.

_"Their good, but don't think you're changing the subject that easily."_

Sonny sighed. She couldn't believe she was going to talk to a 13 year old about love.

_"So, does she know you like her?" _

"No."

Alex finally got back to the dorm and swung the door open. She slowly walked through the hall, making her way to her room. She was ready to sleep, but just as she was about to walk into her room, she noticed the door was open a crack and she could hear Sonny's voice.

"I didn't expect to fall for anyone...I didn't expect to fall for Alex," Sonny said into the phone, actually hearing herself say it for the first time. As she said it, she realized it was true.

Alex listened in, pulled in by what Sonny said. Alex's heart began to beat faster from knowing that Sonny liked her.


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the mistakes you find. My editor didn't have the time to look it over, and I was too impatient to wait because I wanted to post it for you guys.

**Chapter 9**

Alex took in a deep breath and opened the door; it creaked and stole Sonny's attention. Her eyes locked onto Alex's and she felt herself become worried. Sonny was worried Alex had heard what she said.

_"Sonny, are you there...hello?"_ Zora said, still on the phone.

"Yeah...I got to go.," Sonny said, not removing her attention from Alex.

_"Sonny...wait you-" _

Sonny cut Zora off as she hung up the phone. Alex looked at Sonny softly wondering why Sonny was starting to act...odd.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, walking over to Sonny and sitting on the side of the bed.

Sonny shifted so Alex had room and also so there was some space between them. Alex studied Sonny's awkward reaction and realized Sonny knew she overheard her.

"I'm fine," Sonny mumbled, staring at the ground. This is what she was afraid of, actually confronting Alex about her feelings. After Chad, Sonny didn't want to be with anyone for a while. She wasn't even planning for Alex to find out that she was into her.

"Are you sure? Because you're acting a bit...awkward," Alex asked. She looked into Sonny's eyes but Sonny immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry it's just..."

"Look, I didn't mean to listen in...But it's something I've always done. Things don't have to change...if you don't want them to." Alex tried to make things less complicated for Sonny, because she knew what Sonny was going through with the Chad thing, because she had been there with Mason.

"So you did hear what I said?"

"Not all of it..." Alex's voice went softer, in a calming tone.

"What did you hear?" Sonny looked down at the floor, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"That you liked me..."

Sonny rolled her eyes and shot up off the bed, she began to pace back and forth making Alex slightly annoyed as she watched her.

"You know, I've been what you've been through. I've had my heart broken and stepped on, a little different situation...but I didn't think I'd want to date again after he left either. Mason hurt me more than once, and I've been single ever since...but I met you, and I...I wanted to be with you," Alex said, slowly getting up from the bed. She walked over to Sonny and placed her hand on Sonny's shoulder, causing the actress to stop pacing.

Sonny stood still, now staring at Alex. Alex's eyes locked onto Sonny's and their hearts began to speed up.

"Chad hurt me..." Sonny mumbled.

"I know..." Alex moved closer and was shocked when Sonny didn't back away.

Alex slowly and slightly shakily raised her hand to Sonny's cheek; she pressed it against Sonny's soft skin and the actress's eyes fluttered closed. Alex stepped forward, her thumb brushing Sonny's cheek.

"Alex..."

The wizard stepped forward again, closing the space between their bodies. Sonny took in a deep breath as Alex moved some stray hairs behind Sonny's ear.

"Alex..." Sonny shakily repeated, trying to get Alex to stop.

Alex didn't respond she moved her head closer to Sonny's and Alex's lips gently connected with hers. The kiss began slow and Sonny shockingly felt herself begin to kiss back. Their lips danced together in a gentle motion. Alex shifted her hand down to Sonny's hips and she gently pulled her so that their bodies were pressing up against each other. Sonny's tongue touched Alex's bottom lip, the actress wasn't fully sure where this kiss was going but as she asked for entrance she realized it made her nervous and her mind was telling her to push Alex away but her heart said go for it. Sonny ignored her heart because she wanted to avoid getting hurt; she pulled away and pushed Alex slightly. The wizard looked up at her confused, and worried she ruined everything.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"Alex began.

"I can't...I'm sorry, I have to go," Sonny said, not sure where she was going to go. Sonny glanced at Alex and then began to walk away. Alex watched her walk to the door, and she sighed.

"Sonny..." Alex said, following her to the door. Sonny hurried out the door and walked down the hall of the dorm quickly.

"Sonny...wait!" Alex said, as she walked out of the door and stood in the hall, watching Sonny walk away.

"Great." Alex mumbled to herself.

Sonny walked down the sidewalk, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She stared at the ground and as she walked down the sidewalk she could hear some distant sirens and a group of guys laughing outside of a bar. She ignored the sounds around her and continued to walk down the street. She sighed and as she turned the corner she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and the "moo" ringtone coming from its speaker. She fished it out of her pocket and flipped it open, forgetting to screen the number.

"Sonny...don't hang up just listen to me, please. I know I probably screwed up, when don't I? But please just forget what happened, I don't want to mess our friendship up." Alex said; the wizard realized she was becoming a lovesick puppy dog. Usually she'd never call someone begging them to come back.

"Alex...just give me some time. I just need to think about some stuff. I'm not ready to just jump into something with you, I know your type. You act sweet, your cute and mysterious smile pulling people in, and your troublesome personality, and how it seems to change a bit when you meet someone "special". Look Alex, types like you...just hurt people and don't care, you break people's heart and don't even say you're sorry," Sonny said, talking more about Chad than Alex. "And then there's the cheating, the lies and the expectation that every time a type like you says sorry, you expect them to forgive you." Sonny felt a bit better taking everything about Chad out on Alex, but as she took it all out she realized Alex might be troublesome, rude and stuff along those lines but she had nothing in common with Chad.

"I'm not Chad, but I'm glad you have so much faith in me. I may be a screw up sometimes, and may not be the best person, but I'm not low like him. I'd never cheat on you, or intentionally hurt you. But I'm glad you see me as that type...it really means a lot." Alex said, actually hurting a bit inside from the stinging of Sonny's words. This shocked her, the last time a word someone said stung her was when Mason told Juliet he loved her.

"Alex...just-"

"I've been there; I've had a guy who I loved break me, and stood there while he told my brother's girlfriend that he loved her. I may be a jerk sometimes, but at least I wouldn't do that to you. But I understand, you can't trust me yet, and I know it's because of Chad, but don't ever compare me to him," Alex said, she took in a deep sigh and flipped her phone shut. She laid back on her bed, her head slamming into her pillow. She hated how this girl made her feel insane yet amazing all at the same time.

Sonny listened to the dial tone against her ear, regretting taking it all out on Alex. She slammed her cell phone closed and she felt her shoulder bump into someone else's shoulder. The actress rolled her eyes and said ouch.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Owen said, looking up at Sonny.

"Ya, sorry about that," Sonny said, ignoring Owen as she walked passed him.

He narrowed his eyes, confused. He looked at Sonny walking away further down the sidewalk; he hurried up to her and sighed as he walked in sync beside her.

"What's going on? You seem down," Owen said.

Sonny shrugged, she was a far ways away from the dorm and she noticed a park coming up, across the road. She began to cross the road and Owen followed her.

"I screwed up with Alex," Sonny finally said, walking on the green grass and feeling the wind blow her hair. "It's all Chad's fault."

"Not all guys are like him, or girls for that matter. Even I could see that Alex really likes you." Owen said. Sonny knew he made sense.

"I know, but every time I feel more and more for her, Chad sits in the back of my head."

"Maybe you're not fully over him," Owen suggested as they walked deeper into the park, finding a path to walk down.

"I love Alex...I'm just afraid she'll hurt me."

Owen raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Sonny.

"What?" Sonny said, clueless as to what she said.

"Did you just hear yourself? You're running away from a chance at love because of a stupid fear. Isn't she worth taking the chance?" Owen said. They looked around the park and Sonny looked down at a group of teenagers a few years younger. There was about 10 of them and another group of a few more. Both groups stared at her and one teen screamed "Oh my god! It's Sonny Munroe!"

"Run." Owen said, grabbing Sonny's hand, and began to run. Sonny's legs began to move and the groups of teens seemed to grow larger as they ran through the park.

"Dude, they're going to kill us," Owen said.

Sonny laughed and picked up the pace as they got closer.

"Are you afraid of a few fans?" She raised her eyebrow at the jock.

"Yes, especially when they are crazy!"

Sonny laughed and they reached the sidewalk and they began to run across the street. They heard a bunch of honks coming from cars and some screeches as the fans followed them.

"Shit, don't they ever give up!" Owen yelled, actually scared of the large group of girls and guys following them.

Sonny began to laugh again and she felt Owens's hand beginning to slip out of hers. She tightened the grip and locked their fingers, preventing his hand from leaving hers.

"You're going to break my hand," Owen said.

"So? You can hand it," Sonny joked.

"Sonny I love you! Will you marry me!" One of the male fans yelled. "Sonny you're my idol, can I have your autograph!" A girl yelled.

"Do your fans ever stop?"

Sonny shook her head, "But I love them."

The actress ran some more and soon a two familiar face's came into view. Sonny slowed down and Owen cleared his throat feeling awkward. Sonny's eyes couldn't break away from Alex walking down the street beside Chad.

"I don't mean to ruin your thoughts, but they're gaining on us," Owen said.

Sonny reached Chad and Alex and now stood in front of Chad.

"Oh my god it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" one of the girls yelled and the fans picked up their paces.

"I knew she was out here somewhere," Alex mumbled.

"Thanks, you can go now," Chad said, with a snotty attitude. Alex rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand the guy. She was pissed that he knocked on their room door a bit after she hung up the phone. Why she even helped him look for Sonny was beyond her.

"Stuck up much?' Alex mumbled.

The group of fans soon swarmed them and Owen felt a hand push him and somehow he ended up near Alex. The fans handed both Chad and Sonny pens and they began to sign things and stared at each other, Sonny couldn't figure out why Chad would even be there.

Soon they were posing for pictures with their fans. Alex took some steps back and Sonny looked over at her, their eyes connected and Alex knew she wasn't getting a chance with Sonny anytime soon. The wizard pulled her eyes away from Sonny, thinking it was for the best anyway, now she knew she wouldn't have to give her powers away. Owen looked at Alex and sighed.

"It's amazing how different their lives are compared to ours." He mumbled.

"My life is definitely opposite from hers. I'd never fit in, in her life anyway which is best because she wouldn't fit in, in mine," Alex said. She turned her back toward Sonny and began to walk away. Sonny sent a glance to Owen and he shrugged his shoulders, following Alex's movements. They began to walk away and Owen cleared his throat.

"I can't believe a wizard is in love with an actress. You guys have one huge thing in common, you don't lead normal lives." Owen said, running his hand through the little hair that he had, he was use to running his hair through shaggy locks before he cut them.

Alex shoved her hands in her pocket, and she went over what he said in her head.

"What?" She asked, wondering how he knew she was a wizard.

He smiled and looked up at the sky, which shockingly showed off some stars.

Soon after a hand cramp and what felt like blindness from all the flashes, the fans dispersed and Sonny turned to Chad who held a soft, yet charming smile on his face.

"Chad what are you doing here, I said I never wanted to talk to you again," Sonny said, with a strong tone in her voice.

"I heard from Tawni that you were here and I just wanted to see you."

"I'm not giving you a second chance," Sonny said, still standing firm.

She looked down the empty sidewalk ahead of them, wishing Alex was still standing there.

"I don't want a second chance, I just miss you. I need you in my life Sonny," Chad said his voice cracking.

Sonny ignored it and was wondering why he was talking to Tawni in the first place. "Why did you ask Tawni where I was?"

"I didn't, you came up in a conversation...before we hooked up," Chad said, after he said that he instantly regretted it.

"You hooked up with Tawni! After just breaking up with me!" Sonny said, beginning to hate Chad. But then she realized she was no better; she fell for Alex.

"Yes. We both missed you, so we had something in common and it just went from there. I only came because we need to settle this. I want to go back to being friends, and forget about this," Chad said.

"Maybe we can be friends eventually, but I can't forget about this...you screwed everything up. It's your fault, and I still want nothing to do with you. So go back to Tawni and leave me alone," Sonny said, shrugging Chad off and walking away, heading back to the dorm.

"How did you know I was a Wizard?" Alex asked, ignoring the stars and staring at Owen. "Did Justin tell you, if he did I'll kill him?"

"Relax, Justin didn't say a word."

Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand, similar to Alex's.

"I knew you were a wizard, since I saw you. Family wizard right?"

Alex nodded thrown off guard.

"Me too, my brother hates me because of it. But truthfully I never wanted it, I wanted a life in basket ball or football."

Owen raised his wand and made a small whirlpool of water in his hand. Alex watched him intently; thrown off guard that he was a wizard...she had no idea. Owen closed his hand on his mini whirlpool, stopping the spell.

"I knew there was something different about you Alex; I saw you and I felt this instant connection."

"Are you hitting on me?" Alex asked, sensing that he was.

"Would it really be that bad if I was?" He stepped closer, and Alex stepped back. Owen laughed and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't...I just meant I felt connected to you, close to you, because of who we are."

"It still sounded like you were hitting on me." Alex joked, a bit of a flirty tone to her voice. She gently nudged Owens's arm with hers.

"Maybe I was. But Sonny loves you, so I wouldn't go there because Sonny's my friend," Alex smiled.

"That's sweet. You're a good guy, you're different than most."

"That's because I'm awesome," Owen said, causing Alex to push him slightly.

"Wait...what?" Alex said, going back to what Owen said earlier as her mind took it in.

Owen looked at her confused, "I'm awesome?" He repeated, in a questioning tone.

"No not that part, the love part...she's in love with me?"

Owen laughed nervously, "oops..."


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 10**

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you that," Owen said, feeling bad that he let it slip out.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Now I don't feel so stupid for kissing her," Alex said. The wizard sighed and walked into the park. Alex liked the fresh air; it was better here than in New York. She made her way to a grassy patch close to a tree. Owen followed and watched as Alex took a seat on the ground.

"You know, you can just keep trying. She'll probably open up eventually," Owen said. He followed Alex's actions and sat down beside her.

"I know." Alex trailed off, looking up at the sky. It was shockingly clear tonight, as the stars showed themselves and the moon lit the sky nicely.

"Back in France, I can see the stars better than this."

"You're from Paris?" Alex asked, shocked because he showed no sign of an accent. She sent him a sideways glance and then looked up at the sky.

"I'm originally from California, moved to Paris when I was 10...my dad's job transferred him."

"Sounds amazing. I'd love to live in Paris. In New York, we don't see stars a lot."

Owen laughed and played with his wand. "Being a wizard sucks," he mumbled, his point of view overly different from Alex's.

"What? Being a wizard is great."

Owen shook his head. "No it's not. Wizards are selfish. I mean we have the greatest gift and we use it to make things easier for ourselves. Have you ever used it for something bigger than you?"

Alex contemplated the question. Most of the times she used it was when she wasn't supposed to for selfish reasons, which eventually caused huge issues that Justin had to rescue her from. Even during the family vacation, where her parents forgot who they were was her fault. All of that was caused because she wanted to go to a party, threw a fit and made a mistake. She turned herself a little bit now sitting in front of Owen. She faced him and looked him softly in the eyes.

"You have a point...but magic makes things easier."

"The small things..." Owen said.

"I think you're wrong." Alex stood her ground on her opinion.

"Really? Well are you willing to give up magic for Sonny?"

Alex went quiet, her focus falling into her thoughts. She never really thought about it, because she didn't know if it would ever become that serious with Sonny. But her dad had warned her that any serious relationship with a non magical person might change her mind on being the family wizard. The thought ran through her head.

_Is Sonny even worth it..._she thought to herself. She knew the answer was yes, but she still fought with her thoughts.

"Yes..." Alex said. Owen was shocked and his eyes widened.

"The why don't you go after her, convince her that she's yours."

"She needs space," Alex mumbled, but that excuse never stopped her before.

"Maybe she needs someone to show her that love is worth the risk."

Sonny made opened the door to her dorm room, happy she was free of Chad, but upset that she chased Alex away. She pulled out her phone and scanned the contacts as she sat on her bed. She selected Alex's name and decided to send her a text.

_"Hey...can we talk? I'm in our room"_

Alex's phone beeped and Owen looked down at Alex's pocket.

_"I didn't mean to push you away..." _Sonny sent a second text.

Alex's phone beeped again and Alex reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

"It's Sonny," Alex said, alight excitement in her voice.

"I knew she'd contact you."

Alex shoved Owens's arm with her hand, making him laugh.

"I should go talk to her," Alex whispered.

Owen nodded and slowly stood up. Alex did the same and they began to walk in the direction of the college.

As they reached the side walk, they felt a slight shake. Owen furrowed his brows, slightly confused.

"Did you feel that?" he whispered.

The shaking got stronger, and the ground shook below them. Alex was freaking out on the inside as she felt the vibration fill through her. Alex's breathing picked up and Owen noticed. He reached for the wizard's hand, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down. It's an earthquake."

"You expect me to be calm!" Alex yelled.

A light post beside them started to shake as the earthquake felt worse. Owen watched the light and as it shook some more, he ran a little bit away from it, dragging Alex with him. The light post slammed down to the ground, landing where Alex had been standing.

"You okay!" He yelled.

Alex nodded. "Sonny!" she said, remembering she was alone, in her room.

Sonny felt the ground shake, and everything on the walls began to shake. The shelf beside her fell, the books on it crashing into the floor. Sonny jumped away from it, her heat beginning to beat faster. She looked over at her door and began to walk toward it, to stand in the door way but before she could stand there, the shelf near the door fell sideways blocking the door way.

"Great," she said to herself. It wasn't the first time she was stuck in an earthquake, but she didn't want to be stuck in one ever again. She walked to the corner of the room unsure what to do. As she was thinking about a way to get into a safe place, a shelf fell in an odd position, blocking her from moving out of the corner all together. The actress slid down the wall and she managed to pull her phone out from her pocket.

"Alex...I'm stuck." It was all she wrote, but she hoped Alex knew she needed help.

Alex couldn't hear her phone but she felt the vibration.

"Alex, come on. It's not safe out here."

Alex pulled out her phone, and read the message that popped up on the screen. A big shake made Alex drop her phone, and it hit the ground hard, actually breaking.

"Come on." Owen pulled Alex.

"Owen...Sonny needs our help."

"It's not safe," Owen said heading to a building with a doorway.

"It's Sonny!"

"It's also dangerous!"

Alex glared at him, another lamp post falling behind her. She screamed and jumped a little bit.

Alex pulled out her wand, and glared up at Owen again.

"It's worth it. It's Sonny, she's your best friend! How can you stand here, acting like a coward when you could help her?"

"Because, I'm just being cautious."

Alex rolled her eyes and waved her wand, disappearing in front of Owens's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: sorry for any mistakes 3**

**Chapter 11**

Alex found herself in the hallway of her dorm. She saw Justin as he stood in his doorway.

"What are you doing? Get into the doorway!" he yelled, keeping his balance as the entire college shook, including the walls and floor. He was scared, and Alex wouldn't admit it but she was scared to.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I can't!"

"Why not, you can get hurt!"

"Sonny needs me," Alex said, managing to walk toward her room, almost falling down in the process. She was shocked how long an earthquake was, or how long it felt. Alex arrived at her room, which had the door off the hinges and laying on the ground in the hall. She looked in and realized a shelf in front of the door. She looked around trying to see Sonny, who she spotted in the corner of the room, now sitting down curled up into herself.

"Sonny!"

Sonny raised her head and saw Alex and smiled, even though she thought there was nothing Alex could do. Alex looked at the dresser beside Sonny as she shook, back and forth, looking as if it was going to fall on top of Sonny. The earthquake was calming down and as Alex stood there she felt the shaking stop. Alex sighed, in relief but Sonny looked over at her worried.

"There's always an aftershock," Sonny mumbled.

Alex looked around, trying to figure out how she was going to get into the room. Showing her magic to Sonny wasn't exactly in the plan. As Alex was thinking about it, the ground and walls began to shake again. It was sudden and the dresser shook harder, getting closer to falling on Sonny. The actress moved away as far as she could, and still curled herself in the corner. The dresser swung again and Sonny was getting scared.

"Alex!" she screamed. Alex looked at the dresser and knew that it was going to fall. Alex clutched her wand and said the transporting spell aloud. She wound up inside the room right beside Sonny.

"H-How...how'd you..."

"I'll explain later." Alex sat down beside Sonny and wrapped her arms around her. The dresser began to fall and in a split second, Alex transported them, unsure where her mind would take them.

Sonny was slightly shaking in Alex's arms as they landed in the middle of the room, in the same sitting position as they left in the dorm room.

"Where are we?" Sonny said shakily, noticing there was no more shaking.

Alex had been looking around the room and she softly smiled, actually happy she was back home.

'We're in my bedroom, back in New York," she whispered, trying to calm Sonny down.

"How did...how'd..." Sonny began stammering. She shifted away from Alex, freaked out from what happened.

Alex looked at her light switch and made the motion of turning on a light switch with her finger, the light turned on, and Alex was happy she was the family wizard because her regular magic wouldn't have done that so easy.

"Just...calm down and I'll explain," Alex said, trying to get close to Sonny again, but the actress stood up and backed up a bit. Alex furrowed her brows and slowly stood up.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I saved you...so why would I hurt you?" Alex said calmly, trying to relax Sonny.

"Alex...don't...don't try to treat me like I can't handle what you have to say. Explain to me what the hell is going on! I'm so sick of people hiding things from me and not being honest with me."

"Sonny...I had to hide it from you. I'm a wizard, okay! It's not a big deal. Since I met you, I don't even care about it!" Alex said, shocking herself.

Sonny looked at Alex, still freaked out over the news she just heard, but not wanting to leave Alex's presence.

Alex walked closer to Sonny, and Sonny was shocked because she wanted to shift away, but stood in one place.

"I didn't want to hide it from you, but I had no choice!"

"Yeah you did, you could have mentioned it."

"And your reaction would be even worse; you would have thought I'm insane," Alex said, standing close to Sonny, their bodies only inches apart.

"You _are_ insane," Sonny laughed, and became serious again. "But it's scary; you being a wizard...but I wish you didn't hide it. I wanted to trust you!"

"You can still trust me! I couldn't actually tell you, it's a family rule!"

"Alex Russo actually followed the rules. That shocks me," Sonny said, her past with Chad making her not want to trust Alex.

"It's a rule I've broken too many times. I told my best friend...Mason found out..."

Sonny looked at Alex. She held her pissed off expression even though she wasn't actually pissed off.

"Look...I can explain everything but you won't even give me a chance! Chad broke your heart but you have to move on; you can't close yourself off!"

"Alex...don't bring that up!"

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sonny, you don't understand; everyone goes through the same thing. My first love didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. It never does! But that's why we get second chances, when I saw you...I just knew!"

Sonny felt her heart beat faster from Alex's words. She wanted Alex, but at the same time she was still scared of getting her heart broken. Sonny had no idea where she was going to go but she wanted to leave. She walked toward the door and began to open it. As she did, Alex ran after her slamming her hand on the door, closing it in front of Sonny. Their bodies close together. Sonny took in a deep breath and turned around, facing Alex. Their bodies were practically touching and their faces were close to each other. Sonny took in a deep and hard breath, which Alex could feel being exhaled on her skin. Both girls felt their hearts pound against their chests. Alex closed the gap between their bodies, their bodies now touching. Sonny felt her heart pound even faster. She was trying to control it but she couldn't succeed.

Alex looked into Sonny's eyes, which connected with Alex's instantly. Alex searched Sonny's eyes looking for a sign to stop, but Sonny's eyes looked as if they were begging for Alex to kiss her. Alex shifted a bit and her lips slowly and carefully connected with Sonny's. Sonny immediately kissed back, loving the contact. Alex brought her hand up to Sonny's face and rested it on her cheek. The actress fell into the kiss, feeling more comfortable and put her hands on Alex's hip. She pulled Alex closer, their bodies pressing hard against each other. Alex deepened the kiss as she grazed her tongue against Sonny's bottom lips asking for entrance, which Sonny granted. They both began breathing heavily as the kiss grew with passion.

Alex didn't want to rush Sonny, or make her feel like Alex was moving too fast or using her like Chad did. The wizard slowly pulled away, and Sonny looked at her softly, with a smile. Alex couldn't help but smile back and she leaned her forehead against Sonny's.

"I didn't want to push you," Alex said.

Sonny smiled, slowly realizing Alex wasn't like Chad at all, and definitely not using her, especially for sex like Chad had. Sonny wanted all of Alex, but she knew Alex hadn't been there yet, and she wasn't sure if she was ready, so instead she sucked in a deep breath and raised her head away from Alex's. She glanced at Alex's window, and noticed some sunlight peeking through the curtains.

Sonny grabbed Alex's hand and looked into her eyes. "Why don't you show me around New York?"

"I thought you'd want to sleep; we were up all night," Alex said, worrying about her.

"I'm okay. I don't think I could sleep."

"Me too. I guess I have no other choice than to show you around," Alex joked, flirting lightly.

Sonny smiled. Alex opened the door and let go of Sonny's hand as they made their way to the stairs and began to walk down them. Alex took in a deep breath getting ready to face her parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**A/N: **Once again my editor was busy, and I wanted to upload so sorry for my stupid mistakes.

**Chapter 12**

They walked down the stairs and Alex jumped the last stair, Max looked at her from the couch and smiled.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Long story," Alex said, grabbing some food from the fridge. She took a bite and looked around. Sonny awkwardly put her hands in her pockets and shyly smiled at Max.

Theresa looked at her daughter; confused.

"Max had a point, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Did you just hear yourself...Max actually had a point?" Alex said, earning a glare from her mom.

"There was an earthquake, my first reaction was-"Alex added, but got interrupted.

"Was to use magic, Alex you know you're not suppose to use it publically."

"Relax mom, I didn't. Sonny was in trouble; we were stuck...I had no choice."

Jerry walked into the room and stretched, and yawned.

"What's for breakfast?...Alex?" Jerry looked at Alex, confused as to why she was there, and shocked by her presence.

"Hey dad," Alex said, with a huge innocent smile.

Theresa looked over at Sonny and then back at Alex. "So this must be Sonny?"

Alex nodded, "She's my roommate..."

Jerry grabbed a glass of water and took a sip.

"Alex said there was an earthquake in California...She used magic to get here."

Jerry ignored that and had other things on the brain. "Where's your brother? Is he okay?"

"I don't know..." Alex said, biting into her apple again.

"You don't know?" Jerry said, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, my girlfriend needed me," Alex said. Sonny's eyes widened and Theresa looked at Alex in shock.

"Girlfriend?"

Alex nodded. Theresa sighed, deciding it'd be best not to get into it.

"Zap your brother here." Jerry said.

Alex mumbled a spell and before they knew it Justin was in the living room.

"I hate the ringing in my ears when you do that!" He yelled, and everyone looked at him. He began to feel awkward and looked around.

"Are you okay? Alex told us about the earthquake."

"I'm fine. The aftershocks weren't that bad."

Since it was Friday Theresa smiled happy her kids were alright and walked over to Justin.

"Well you guys will stay here for the weekend, and then you're taking the plane back to school," She said, kind of happy her kids were back. She had missed them. Theresa turned to Sonny and smiled.

"You're welcome to stay too Sonny."

"Thank you," Sonny said, shyly.

Alex leaned closer and brought her mouth up to Sonny's ear. "It's okay, relax."

Jerry looked at Sonny and smiled, "So, who are you?" Alex sighed; she hated the fact that she had to repeat herself.

"This is Sonny, my girlfriend." Jerry heard the words and he shockingly had no problem with it, he always knew Alex would be the type to date whoever she wanted, regardless what they said.

"You put up with her?" He asked Sonny. The actress laughed and nodded.

"Well I'm glad someone can." He added.

Theresa was still a little quiet not sure how to take all the information, especially how to take Alex's relationship with Sonny. It was all news to her and she decided to just relax, even though she was confused that Jerry was so calm about it.

"So when did you guys meet?" Theresa asked, prodding.

"We're roommates, and we just kind of happened, it wasn't expected." Alex said, looking at Sonny with a smile. Sonny sent her a nervous smile.

Justin stood there, crossing his arms and was becoming mad. It was always Alex who brought the guy or in the case the girl home that their parents just loved. But Justin was also upset because his feelings for Sonny were still there.

"So Sonny where are you from," Jerry said. Alex sat on the couch beside Max and Sonny followed, she sat on the couch beside Alex, and Alex grabbed her hand lightly.

"O-originally I'm from Wisconsin, Now California," Sonny said, still shy.

"Yes we all know, Sonny's famous...so what if Alex has a famous girlfriend," Justin said. This kind of scared Sonny, when she went back to work how was she going to deal with the media about her dating a girl, because Sonny knew the media would find out.

"Famous?" Theresa said. Jerry gave an odd expression and waved his hand in excitement.

"Sonny Munroe from So Random? I love that show, I watch it with Max all the time."

"That's something you don't want to admit," Alex mumbled.

Sonny nudged Alex's arm. The family heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Alex got excited because she knew it was her best friend.

"Why is everyone so loud?" Harper asked, walking in. Harper looked up at Alex and ran toward her best friend, she gave Alex a hug and Alex rolled her eyes. Harper knew Alex hated hugs and that's why she hugged her.

Alex struggled out of the hug and smiled at her friend.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Earthquake" everyone said.

Harper nodded and felt uncomfortable.

"Alex why don't you and Harper show Sonny around?" Theresa said.

Alex smiled and grabbed Sonny's hand.

"Harper, Sonny, Sonny, Harper" Alex said introducing them.

"You'll love new York," Harper said and with that they walked out of the apartment.

A/N: Short, rushed and I'm sorry my updates are slow I've been busy working on my novel. Sorry if you don't like it, it was a filler. I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. Authors Note

Hey :D I know I haven't updated in so long, and I hate to keep you all waiting. But the next chapter should be up by the upcoming weekend. I'm trying to balance my ideas for it out; I've had some writers block for the story (anyone have any ideas?) :( and I've been really busy; my screenwriting course starts up soon (yay) and I was in Toronto, Canada seeing The Jonas Brothers & Demi Lovato...they were amazing; It was a dream come true to see Demi Live. Also I've been working on my novel a lot...so I'm pretty busy but I won't flake on the story.

P.S. did anyone see the premiere of Camp Rock 2? Amazing right? I support Jemi just as much as the next person but did anyone else notice the weird sexual tension between Tess and Mitchie? lol.


	14. Chapter 13

**The characters belong to Disney. **

**Story: (C) 2010, SLD Publishing Inc. Any reproduction, copying and reposting is prohibited by law.**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: **Last Chapter yay! Warning, it's very mushy lol. Hope you enjoy it. Also sorry for the mistakes, I decided to just post it, and not let my editor edit it lol.

Sonny walked down the streets of New York stuck in the middle of Harper and Alex, which was awkward because she felt out of place as Alex and Harper laughed and reached over her many times to share some brownies. Sonny always knew that their lives outside of college were different from one another. She knew Alex would probably not fit in her spotlight life, and that she definitely wouldn't fit in Alex's magical life. But as she walked and thought about this, she knew it was worth trying and it was worth making a dent to fit into. Sonny still didn't want to wrap her head around the fact that Alex was a wizard; It seemed so out of this world to Sonny; something that would only happen in a movie.

"Want a brownie?" Alex asked as she handed one to Sonny but Sonny didn't take it; she just continued to stare into space and walk.

"Sonny?" Alex asked, nudging her arm.

Sonny snapped out of it and looked at Alex with a soft smile. Sonny was wearing her hood; because before they left she forgot to grab something to hide who she was. Alex thought Sonny looked cute, with her hood up.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Sonny grabbed the brownie out of Alex's hand just as the wizard was about to put it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Alex said, wanting her brownie.

Sonny smiled, "You offered," She teased.

"Remind me not to do that next time."

Harper bit into her brownie, thinking the exchange between Sonny and Alex was funny.

"So what were you thinking about?" Harper asked as they finally entered the mall, Sonny felt relieved as she saw the washroom sign.

"That I have to go to the bathroom," Sonny said, which made Alex laugh. Sonny walked away from them and entered the bathroom; when Harper realized she was out of sight she swiftly turned to Alex and stared at her, which made the wizard feel a little on edge.

"What?"

Harper continued to stare, as if she expected Alex to know what she was staring at her for.

"What?" Alex repeated, crossing her arms and slightly upset that Sonny stole her last brownie.

"You know Sonny won't ever fit into your life right? I mean you're a wizard."

Alex furrowed her brows at Harper, wondering where this was coming from.

"You fit into my life fine, and you're not a wizard." Alex retorted, keeping her voice down.

"I only fit in, because I can deal with you. That and I'm not a celebrity. Besides once your parents talk to you tonight, which I know, they will...they will tell you about love, and choosing it over magic, like your dad did. Alex I know you, you'd never give up your magic...even if you say it, you won't. I couldn't even imagine you without it."

Alex took in a deep sigh; this is what she had been thinking about over the last little while. She hadn't known Sonny for a long time, but that didn't stop her from loving her, and wanting to get to know her more. Being a full wizard wasn't all it was cracked up to be, Alex was slowly figuring that out.

"Alex face it, this isn't going to last, besides when did you become gay?" Harper wasn't against it; this was just all new to her. She had known Alex forever, and she never thought Alex would wind up falling in love with a celebrity, let alone a female one.

"Thanks for the support." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Alex I support you, I've even been with you through all your horrible ideas. But you realize she'll have to go back to So Random eventually. I mean she only went to college to get away from Chad; and how do you know she's over him?"

"Harper please stop..." Alex began; she didn't want to double think everything with Sonny.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to act like a-"

"Bitch?" Alex suggested.

Harper sighed. Sonny slowly walked out of the bathroom and headed toward Alex and Harper.

"I know Sonny will never fit into my life, I know she'll never truly fit there; because we're from two different worlds, she beautiful and well I'm a disaster-" Alex took a pause and looked up noticing Sonny was standing there, focused on Alex's words. Alex kept eye contact and continued her rant. "But she's the only person who's ever brought this side out in me, and I honestly love her. If I had to I'd give it all up, my magic and my power to be with her." Alex turned to Harper and made her voice even softer. "If she wasn't over Chad, I'd wait." After Alex finished she took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was this mushy; it kind of made her feel gross and nauseous.

Sonny smiled and walked over to Alex; unexpectedly she threw her arms around Alex's neck and wrapped her into a hug. Alex smiled and sighed, for once she actually got her words right.

Sonny slowly connected her lips with Alex's and Alex stiffened; knowing they were in public, but she soon loosened up and gently kissed Sonny back. The actress pulled away and smiled brightly at Alex.

"People are staring," Alex said, knowing Sonny's career could be over in a heartbeat.

"So?" Sonny whispered, pulling Alex so close that their bodies were touching. The actress connected their lips again and Alex smiled into the kiss.


End file.
